


I Forgive You (Kylo Ren x OC)

by ohmystaxk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Gay Poe Dameron, Just watch me make things up about spaceships, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, blood here and there my friends, canon no canon, some gay rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmystaxk/pseuds/ohmystaxk
Summary: When the First Order gets their hands on Poe Dameron, they accidentally take a girl who they believe is with him. They are put immediately on prison cells at The Finalizer, and while the man is getting torture and waiting for his fate to be decided for him. The young woman by the name of Kara is taken for interrogation, accidently sparking the interest of the Commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren. And while she is locked away, she does what she does best, to sing while she waits to avoid the thoughts.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 14





	1. The Pilot

"It'll be quick," Poe looked at BB-8 before standing up from the sand. When he did so, his eyes went towards the villagers who were doing their daily routines. "Stay sharp, buddy."

Poe started walking to where he needed to go, entering a small cottage, and inside there was the man he was looking for.

BB-8 started rolling through the village looking for a good spot to keep watch. He passed a young woman. She looked at the man in front of her in disbelief as she ran a hand through her messy hair with a heavy sigh.

"I can't offer you more! This is all I can exchange." The man still didn't look convinced at the pieces of scrap metal in front of him. "Look, I was supposed to leave this place about two hours ago."

He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, eying her up and down. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the edges of the table, trying to dig her nails on the metal.

"And I have already told you that this won't cover the repair. So you either bring me something better or you can start walking to the next village." He didn't seem bothered at all. Meanwhile, the woman tightened her jaw, looking deep into his eyes.

She grabbed all of the pieces and put them back on a tan bag harshly. "Kriff," she stood up and eyed the man, "Is your loss anyways."

As soon as the man turned around, her eyes landed on the beige jacket that was next to him, she quickly slipped her hand across the table, grabbed it and put it on. She turned away and made her way back to her ship, but she got hit by a BB-unit on the back of her leg and she fell over. The BB-unit quickly turned around, saying something she didn't understand.

"Look where you are going!" She yelled and quickly got up, grabbing her bag, only to notice the lack of weight in it, she looked down to the pieces scattered on the floor. "Great, just great" she said out loud to herself.

When she finished picking the last piece, the surprised yells from the villagers made her look up. Crusaders from the First Order were arriving, she got up as fast as she could, heading to her ship only to see that she wasn't the only one that had the exact same idea. She immediately noticed the BB-unit next to a guy that was running to an X-wing, _an X-wing_?

"Hey!" She called out and the man quickly turned around with eyebrows furrowed, "it's probably stupid, but your droid hit me a few seconds ago. Mind giving me a lift as an apology?"

She knew he probably wouldn't agree, but if he was part of the Resistance and a bunch of Stormtroopers were about to raid the place, she would might as well try asking. When he got on the X-wing, his eyes landed on her again, raising an eyebrow. The villagers started shooting as soon as the Stormtroopers left the crusaders, who were using their blasters to shoot back.

"You are from the Resistance," it wasn't a question. She looked at him confused and followed his gaze. The jacket. On the front, it had the Resistance symbol plastered as it was something to be proud of, "you should have led with that. Get in."

He extended his hand to her while he put on a grin on his lips. She smiled widely and stepped on the stair of the ship. When she was about to grab his hand, someone pulled her down.

"Watch out!" She hit the floor with her side, she grunted as the air left her lungs. A blaster shot was heard close to her. A Stormtrooper fell on top of her, blood quickly staining her chest.

"Get up! We have to leave now!" The man yelled and with the little strength she had, she pushed the body away from her. She crawled her way to the stairs and went up, finally getting inside the ship.

"Thanks man." She said as she rested herself on the sit, a hand on her right side.

"It's nothing, got a name?" He asked as he started pushing and flipping switches on the control board.

She let out a chuckle. "Kara Zarkot, what about you?"

"Poe Dameron, nice meeting you Kara." He sounded weirdly excited despite the heart racing situation. The troopers were still blowing and shooting things. Kara closed her eyes for a second, the whispers coming from Poe caughting her attention, "come on, come on."

"Please tell me you know how to pilot this thing." She opened her eyes with worry and leaned forward, the man simply laughed wholeheartedly and nodded.

"I'm the best pilot of the Resistance little girl, I can fly anything in the entire galaxy." And as it was on cue, multiple troopers started shooting the X-wing, hitting one of the wings and part of the blasters. Immediately causing a commotion on the control board.

"Fuck!" Poe said under his breath, BB-8 started talking anxiously. "I see them." He pushed some buttons and grabbed the handle, clicking it and shooting.

Poe opened the hatch, "I have to fix the problem, stay here. BB-8 come with me." He got out of the ship and the woman looked at him worried.

"Please be careful," when she said those words, Poe smiled satisfied and shrugged his shoulders.

"I always am." After saying that he went to the back, leaving her alone there. She looked behind and her eyes landed on the village, they were being pushed towards the center by the Stormtroopers. An older man being escorted by two of them.

Then, the sound of a different ship was heard. It was bigger, with wings stupidly tall. Poe started shooting from behind a rock at the Stormtroopers who shot right back, not hitting him once. Then he stopped, admiring the new ship.

The platform of the ship opened. It hit the sand and made it rise up. Fog emerged from the sides and two more Stormtroopers came out of it, stopping fast on their tracks. In the middle of the two, a dark tall figure, covered in all black robes and a mask, appeared. Kara felt her heart stop and sink into her stomach. That wasn't just a simple raid, the First Order was _there_ in person.

"I need to get the fuck out of here," Kara said under her breath as she made her way to the edge of the X-wing.

Her eyes landed on Poe, she jumped the last two steps and her feet hit the floor. Poe's eyes meet hers, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her behind the rock with him.

"They are here for you, aren't they?" Her voice come out shaky, cold sweat forming on the palms of her hands and on her forehead.

"Something like that. I need you to stay here, no matter what, _don't_ come out of here. If you can, run away and hide," his words went from one ear to the other. " _Did_ you heard me?" He raised his voice a little, his hand lifting her chin to meet her green eyes.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, stay here." He patted her right shoulder before he took out his blaster and stood up, running to the next set of rocks.

There was silence, and then an unnatural sounding voice in the distance spoke. "Look how old you've become."

"Something far worse has happened to you." Another one spoke, it sounded older, the voice of a man.

"You know why I'm here." The robotic-like voice spoke again, and the older man followed.

"I know where you come from," he paused, "before you called yourself _Kylo Ren_."

She got goosebumps from hearing that name. She had heard that name more times than she could count. _The killer of Jedi._

"The map to Skywalker. We know you found it," another pause, "And know you will give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the dark side. But you did not."

"I'll show you the dark side." She looked at Poe, the man was still hiding behind the rock, listening closely to the interaction.

"You may try," the old man said with confidence, he for sure had balls to stand up to the First Order. "But you cannot hide the truth that is your family."

Kara looked out, her gaze finding the old man and the tall figure in all black, standing in front of each other.

"You're so right." And just like that, the black figure pulled out a lightsaber, angry red and split the man's head. She gasped, drowning out a scream with her hand as she hid against the rock again. She was shaking now, she was going to die.

Poe came out of his hiding spot and pointed his blaster to the figure, shooting at it. But there was no impact noise, so Kara looked to his direction. He was standing still, his hand still up holding the blaster, but she knew something was wrong. His expression showed confusion, he was surprised.

Two Stormtroopers walked up to him and one punched him in the stomach. Poe grunted. Then they grabbed and dragged him up to the dark figure. Once we has in front of him, one of the troopers kicked the back of his knee and he fell on both his knees.

The figure bent down, seeing Poe eye to eye as an awkward silence started forming between the two.

"So, who talks first?" Poe asked, "You talk first? I talk first?"

"The old man gave it to you."

"It's hard to understand you with all the-." He was interrupted.

"Search him," the figure stood and the troopers grabbed Poe again, this time searching his clothing and jacket.

"...apparatus."

"There's nothing sir."

Kara felt a tug on her hair and she let out a loud scream. She looked behind her and a Stormtrooper was grabbing her, pulling her away from her hiding spot.

"There's another one, sir!" The trooper said and switched his grip to her upper arm.

"Get off of me you dumbass!" She yelled at him and tried to get free from his grip. He responded by tightening it even more.

The trooper dragged her, pushing her next to Poe. Luckily there was no harsh impact against the floor. Poe grabbed her side so she could steady herself, but the Stormtroopers behind them hit Poe on his lower back.

Kara felt her heart racing on her chest as she saw the feet of the figure coming closer. She looked up slowly, her green eyes met the black visor of it's mask, a shiver ran through her spine. She noticed the lowering if the mask, and her eyes followed what she assumed was it's gaze, the jacket. _The damn jacket._

"Search her too." The tone was harsh, cold and empty. Hands started patting her body and she immediately started hitting their hands.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" She said but they didn't listen, she quickly turned to look at the figure, "this is a huge misunderstanding, I'm not par-."

"Negative sir." One of the troopers spoke, the black mask lifted its head.

"Put them on board." It turned around and started walking to it's ship, _No, no, no, no._

The masked figure stopped and turned around slightly, cocking his head, as if it had heard her. But it resumed its walk, the Stormtroopers pushed them and she meet Poe's dark eyes.

"Calm down," he mouthed.

She was anything but calm. They thought she was part of the Resistance and when she tried to speak she was either hit or cut off.

 _Fuck_.


	2. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally arriving to one of the First Order bases, Kara is taken away from Poe. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of blood mention.

_This has to be a joke_. She thought as she looked around the dark cold space of the crusader. Her hands were confined by thick handcuffs, the metal had no mercy on her wrists. She couldn't help but to look around, digging her nails on the palm of her hand with nervousness.

Her eyes fell on Poe, who was standing behind her with the rest of stormtroopers. He looked up, meeting her gaze, before giving her a small half smile and returning his gaze to the floor.  
All of the sudden, the crusader landed and the platform opened. The troopers in front of Kara stepped out and the ones next to her grabbed her by her arms, pushing her out of there. When she finally saw outside the ship, she noticed the dark and white theme going on around what seemed to be a docking bay. They were in a First Order base.

Kara looked behind her to see that Poe had also been pushed out of the crusader. He, too, was surprised when he looked around the bay. Her gaze went to the right, where the ship of the masked figure landed.

The platform had already opened and she held her breath when her eye met the visor of the masked figure as it was stepping out. The figure made a signal with its hand and Poe was dragged away while she was dragged the opposite way.

Poe turned his head around when he caught on to the fact that they were being separated. "Where are you taking her?" Kara was trying to free herself, pushing the troopers with her arms but it just didn't seem to work, "Where are you taking her?!"

She looked back at him, but could no longer hide her fear as her eyes shot a fearful look at the man. She yelled his name and when he tried to free himself, he was hit on the head, knocking him out. She gasped and continued being dragged away. Poe disappeared behind the bay door that closed behind her.

  
  


She had lost track of how long she had been inside the small space. The four walls felt like they were closing on each other. Her heart was racing, her breathing quickened and cold sweat formed on her chest, neck, hands, and face.   
She took the jacket off and tossed it harshly against the white wall on her right. When she did that, she noticed the stains of blood from the stormtrooper Poe had killed. She looked down on herself.

Her previously white shirt was stained dirty red as well as the palm of her hands. Perhaps she couldn't see it, but she knew that probably her chest and the side of her face were too. Kara started rubbing her palms against her trousers fast trying to get rid off the blood, leaving a burning sensation on them.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off!" a tight feeling in her stomach started forming, like something was grabbing it, _squeezing_ it. It was getting harder to breathe and tears started forming on her eyes, she ran her hands through her dirty blonde hair and tugged it. She fell on the floor, trying to catch some air.

Suddenly, the blaster door opened. Two stormtroopers appeared on the other side of the cell. Kara whispered with desperation, "I can't breath," one of the stormtroopers stepped in and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand up but the woman went limp and fell on the floor once again, passing out. The troopers looked at each other confused.

The one outside the cell spoke up with worry on his voice, "What are we gonna do now?"

"The Commander wanted her to be taken to the interrogation room. If we don't take her he'll probably kill us dude." the one on the cell spoke while he pointed at the two of them.

"But what are we going to say? Are you sure she isn't dead?" the other looked at the girl and then at his friend.

"You check."

"Why me?!" the one on the hall pointed at himself, "You are literally next to her."

"Because I came inside and now is your turn to do something." when the stormtrooper said that, a third one appeared out of nowhere. The other two looking at it in silence.

"Why don't you just carry her?" and then she walked off. The two looked at each other once again and then at the woman laying on the floor.  
  
  
Kara felt her head throb and she let out a low painful moan.

"I see you are finally awake."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she tried to move her limbs but couldn't, they were restrained. She opened her eyes, bright lights hit her face and she immediately closed her eyes, she sighed and lowered her head. She reopened her eyes, noticing the thick metal cuffs on her arms, legs and hands.

"W-where am I?" she asked in a whisper, the noise of heavy steps echoed on her chest.

"I'm the one here who gets to ask the questions, Kara." The robotic voice spoke and she started shaking, _how does it know my name?_ "The map. Where is it?"

"What?" Kara looked up with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. Behind that, was darkness and in there stood the masked figure.

"I don't have any patience, the map to Skywalker, where is it?!" its voice sounded angry and, like it had said before, with no patience.

"I-I don't k-know! I have no idea what map you're talking about," Kara choked out a few words, she tried to move as far away as her eyes watched how the figure stepped out of the dark. The reflection of the light bounced off the visor of the mask. She noticed it wasn't longer wearing its cloak, revealing that the mask wasn't a mask, but a helmet.

"You foolish girl, you have no idea who _I am_ , do you?" The figure stepped closer, each step heavier than the last, "You and your friend were given the map by the old man. Tell me where it is."

She backed away, but it was all for nothing and she knew. Kara let out a choked whimper, she couldn't hide, she couldn't run. _It's going to kill me_ , she thought.

"You are Kylo Ren!" Kara blurted out quickly, without thinking. The figure stopped in its tracks, "I know who you are."

There was silence, her heart was raising as she felt the grip of the cuffs tightening around her limbs. She closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to think of other things. Anything besides the fear that was consuming her inch by inch.

"He is not my friend...Poe."

She heard two more steps, this time lighter. When she opened her eyes, the helmet was so close to her face that if she went forwards she would bump her nose with it. "What do you know about the pilot?" Kara gulped down saliva and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I swear. All I know is his name. Poe Dameron, I have never met him before in my life but when I saw that the crusaders landed in Jakku I asked him to take me with him after his droid made me fall. I'm not part of the Resis-."

" _What_ droid?" at the mention of BB-8, the figure acted intrigued, which made her raised an eyebrow.

"Poe's droid."

"What model?" her eyes widened at the angry tone of its voice.

"A-a BB-unit. It was a BB-unit." she looked confused as the figure stepped away and turned around, "I'm not part of the Resistance, I just got myself on the wrong place at the wrong time. I swear. I just took the jacket from another person. I had no idea."

"Then I guess that makes you a thief." The figure spoke, the answer catching her by surprise. And without another word, the figure walked out of the room and Kara watched it leave in disbelief.

"What just happened?" She asked to herself as she let her head fall backwards, landing on the cold metal surface.

Two stormtroopers appeared from the hall behind the blaster door, they made their way to her. She looked carefully at the two as one of them unlocked the cuffs while the other stood in front of her.

Without another thought Kara kicked the one in front of her, making him fall on his back. She reached for the blaster of the one standing next to her, she grabbed it and shot the both of them, one in the shoulder and the other on his leg. She stepped away from the restraining metal, pinned the one who was close to her on the floor with her leg and pointed the blaster against his chest.

"Where is the man I came here with?" the trooper didn't answer, so she shot next to his head, "Where. is. he?"

"S-superlevel 14, he's in there." She smiled and cocked her head.

"How do I get there?" it didn't answer, so she shoot its leg again, gaining a painful scream.

"Through the elevators."

"It wasn't that hard, see? Thank you." Kara stood up and opened the blaster door. She looked both ways and saw no one around. So she made a run for it, stopping at the end of the hall, looking both ways again as she spotted the elevator.

She ran again cocking the blaster and clicked on the panel next to the door. The elevator opened and she got inside, it closed immediately behind her. She pushed the button and the elevator started moving up. Kara took a deep breath and her grip on the blaster tighten. She needed to find Poe and get the hell out of there before the First Order even thought about killing them, unless they already had. Right now, Poe was her only hope to having a chance to leave the base, like he had told her, ' _I'm the best pilot of the Resistance, I can fly anything in the galaxy'._ She only hoped it hadn't been a way to boost up his ego and that he truly was able to fly anything.

The elevator stopped and Kara looked forward. The second the door opened and she regretted everything in her life. In front of her were a bunch of officers, generals and stormtroopers. The goddamn trooper had lied to her and sent her straight to her demise. Everyone's eyes landed on her, including the gaze of who she wished to never see again.

"Wrong floor." she said with a nervous laugh before everyone started shooting to her direction.

She immediately took cover on the left wall next to the door, she looked out and shot back three times, hearing a scream. Kara tried clicking the elevator panel but nothing seemed to work at all to close the door. She jumped to the right wall while shooting. She hid again, _they fucking blocked it!_

She kept on shooting, having hit five stormtroopers when the last one left managed to hit her. The burning sensation on her left side made her groan in pain but it didn't stop her. She stepped out but this time she felt her body freeze on the spot. She tried moving but she couldn't, it felt like something heavy was surrounding her. It wasn't only on the outside, but on the inside too. Every nerve stopped obeying her commands.

That's when she meet its gaze once again, its hand was up and extended towards her. Was she afraid? More than anything. She had messed up thinking that she could escape, that she had the situation all under control. She couldn't have been more wrong.

What had she done to deserve to be in that position? To believe in someone that wasn't herself, to trust in the Resistance when she knew she shouldn't have. _Congratulations Kara, you have outdone yourself once again._ As she watched its hand slowly clenching she felt a pressure on her throat leaving her breathless. She gasped for air but it was only getting harder. Her vision blurred and she knew what was coming next. _Is this it?_ A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, falling on the floor next to the drops of blood. _I guess this is it._

And then all turned black.


	3. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in a bed, she was alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the songs use for this book belong to me. I wish, but no.

_The eyes of the man in front of her looked into hers. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her temple gently, running a hand through her hair with tenderness. He pulled away. A hand, now caressing her cheek, wiped away the tears falling from her sad green eyes. She reached her small hand to touch his face._

_"Papa, please don't go." Her voice was filled with sadness. Her father grabbed her hand and held it in his._

_"It won't be for too long. I promise you my little princess." He looked up and saw the woman standing behind the little girl. It was her mother. Tears were falling but she wiped them away and knelt down next to their daughter._

_"Your father will be back. You know he has a job to do." She grabbed Kara by the shoulders and then kissed her husband goodbye. The man hugged the two of them tightly and then let go of the two._

_He grabbed the necklace that he was wearing and took it off. He then grabbed Kara's hand and placed it on her palm._

_"I want you to hold on to it until I get back, alright?"_

_"Kara," a voice called out her name. She turned around, and then everything was dark. The cold was unbearable and she started shaking, rain was pouring and she felt the rain drops make contact with her skin. Soon, heat reached her too, the bright flames were surrounding a small wide building. A temple._

_Something inside her screamed for her to get closer as her heart started beating like drums inside her chest. She started walking and then sprinting towards the building. The heat of the flames felt like an embrace._

_Her eyes glanced inside the place. Bodies lied on the floor and two men stood in the middle of all the chaos. One of them fell on the floor, the sound of the impact echoed in her ears._

_"Kara." Her name was spoken again, this time on a small broken and painful whisper. The man in front of the one on the floor moved away and her eyes landed on him. Her father was bleeding, holding his side with one hand as the other limb was missing, she couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Papa!" The woman ran inside and pushed the other man away, kneeling down next to her father. His green eyes were staring straight down to the floor._

_"I have failed you my dear." The sound of a lightsaber made her turned around and bright blue crossed her eyes._

Kara opened her eyes not believing she was able to do that again. The sore feeling on her throat being the first thing she noticed as soon as she regain her consciousness back.

She looked around and could not recognize the space. She was laying down on a somewhat comfortable bed, her wrists were confined by thick metal. It seemed like she had to get used to it from now on as she stared at the multiple screens with vitals connected to her body.

She was in what she could only recognize as an infirmary. The same black and white theme from the docking bay and the halls. Kara looked down and let out a choked groan at the painful feeling on her neck. Whatever the figure had done to it sure had an effect on her body. Her eyes finally looked at her left side, she couldn't see under the white blanket and the robe but she knew she was bandaged due to the constricted sensation around the wound.

"What?" she whispered in a very raspy voice as she tried to move around, getting on a more comfortable position.

"I see you are awake." She looked to her left as a blonde haired older woman appeared from behind a partial wall. She wore a light grey uniform, and had her hair tied up on a neat bun. "Took you long to do so."

"How long?" Kara asked and the woman looked at the vitals, nodding with satisfaction.

"Three days. You had quite the blood loss." Kara's eyes widened by the response. "But it's normal for the type of hit you got from that blaster. A few centimeters to the left and it would have hit your organs, you would've die. You are a very lucky young girl." Her voice was calm, sweet even.

"Three days? I have been out for three days?" The woman nodded and then looked right into her eyes. Dark green meet her as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but the worst has already passed." Kara raised an eyebrow, the older woman sighed. "You woke up once in a while due to the increasing pain. I managed to give you analgesics to ease it. You should be more than fine by now."

The blonde nodded to herself and looked to the side. There were a few more beds, but they were empty. "Who brought me here?" The woman smiled again as she wrote something on her pad.

"Stormtroopers. The Commander requested for you to be brought here immediately after you vanished." Her green eyes widened once again at the mention of the figure. "It was also brought to my attention that you had previously vanished too. I did a medical check but nothing came up."

"Oh. That." Kara looked at the woman again. "It was nothing."

"The stormtroopers that took you to the interrogation room said otherwise, young girl." She heard the tone of her voice become serious. "I won't tell anyone."

"Don't get me wrong ma'am, but I'm not to sure if I can trust you." The woman laughed wholeheartedly as if it she was told a good joke.

"I've worked here longer than anyone else, just because I _work_ for the First Order it doesn't mean I _am_ them." The soft look in the eyes of the woman made her doubt. She had trusted the words of the trooper that led her to her own demise. Just because she was an older woman it didn't mean she wouldn't betray her trust.

"I just had trouble breathing. That's all."

"Let's pretend I believe that excuse." Kara noticed how the woman removed one of the cables connected to her skin with ease. "I will like to believe you got a name."

"I do." The woman waited for her to answer, leaving her no other option, "Kara Zarkot."

"Well Kara, my name is Elara Phim but please just call me Elara, nice meeting you." The younger woman nodded, and Elara took a glass of water and put a metal straw.

She took the glass closer to Kara and the blonde took a few sips. She had forgotten how thirsty she was. After the glass was empty, Elara backed away and put it on a tray.

"Elara," the woman looked at her, having her full attention. Kara paused, she didn't know whether or not Elara knew anything about Poe or if he was was alright, but she needed to know. "Do you know anything about the ma-."

"Man you came here with?" She finished the sentence. Something on her voice told her that whatever she was about to answer wasn't going to please her at all. "Sweetheart, he escaped with the help of a stormtrooper the same day you were shot. The general is currently looking for the two of them."

Kara's heart stopped and she held her breath. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Poe had escaped without her. He had left her behind. While she had almost died for him, he left her there, alone so he could run away. Poe Dameron _escaped_ without her.

She didn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks until Elara swiped them away with her thumb to then caressed her hair with tenderness. Kara turned her head to the other side. She felt embarrassed knowing that Elara was aware she was left behind. It made her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't something new, she was used to it.

"I'm truly sorry. But sometimes we can't just rely on others for everything. I think that's just the saddest thing of it all." She closed her eyes, another tear fell, but not from sadness, from anger and the sickening feeling of impotency of not being able to move. "I'll leave you alone for awhile, I will make sure you eat something, but please rest while you can."

And with that Elara turned around and left the room. The sound of the blasting door opening and closing behind her. Kara started crying, sobbing out loud this time fully aware of the pain on her body and the anger. What had she done to deserve any of that? She only wanted to get away from the First Order, only to end up becoming a prisoner thanks to trusting him. _Why me? Why?_ The question ran through her head over and over again, until the tears stopped and she fell asleep out of exhaustion.

The sound of the blasting door closing woke her up from her slumber. She looked to where she last saw Elara disappear to, from behind the half wall the older woman appeared. She had a metal tray with a bowl on top. Elara's smile disappeared as soon as she noticed her red eyes as well as her nose and the dry trails of tears. She sat the tray down on the table next to the bed and walked up to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Please stop," her voice was still raspy. "Stop acting and pretending you care."

Elara seemed offended by her words. She raised an eyebrow as she stared deep into Kara's eyes.

"Acting? You think _this_ is acting? Sweetheart, what would I gain from faking _any_ of this?" She had a point and that made Kara look away.

"I don't know." She barely heard herself as she spoke those words, but the older woman did and she smiled sadly as she looked at Kara.

"You haven't eaten anything, so let me help you sit up." The woman pressed a button and the cuffs around Kara's wrists were off. The younger woman looked at her hands. She could still feel them there.

"Thank you," she said and Elara brushed it off.

"Let's just keep this our little secret." The doctor winked at her. A smile escaped from Kara's lips. She leaned over slowly and the older woman made the back of the bed go forward so that the blonde could sit.

Elara grabbed the bowl from the tray and sat on the edge of the bed. She digged the metal spoon on the bowl and passed it to Kara. The blonde felt the warmth of the soup hug her tongue, and embrace her intestines. She let out a moan and smiled happily. She didn't know whether the soup was amazing or if she was just hungry, but either way she was relieved to have food fill the emptiness of her stomach.

After she finished eating, Elara suggested on looking at the wound. Kara laid down on the bed and looked up at the black ceiling as the older woman peeled off the bandages. The cold air hit the newly exposed skin, goosebumps erupted across her body. She meet Elara's eyes, the woman looked pleased and smiled.

"Take a look. It already looks fantastic." Kara did and to her surprise, Elara had already stitched it up, which meant a scar was being left from that, she didn't mind it but she had expected it to look worse. It was an uneven line going from her waist down the upper part of her hip. It wasn't a big wound but it was big enough to be noticed.

"You said I lost blood, right?" The woman nodded. "How did you get it?"

"You happened to be compatible with TF-0681. When she heard you were brought here and needed a blood transfusion she asked what type you were and immediately offered to help."

"Oh." Was the first thing she could say. "If you see her, please thank her for me."

"Sure. Alright, I am going to leave it without the bandage now. I also need to go and check on the other infirmary. Please don't go out. If you need anything just tap this little button and I'll come as soon as possible." Kara nodded and with that Elara left the room for a second time. This time, she deemed the lights enough to where she still could see.

Kara sighed as she rolled on her good side. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it up, covering herself up to her neck. She was thankful that the older woman didn't cuff her again. She had started to hate the feeling of the metal against her skin. She also hated the unbelievable cold she felt. She was starting to feel her fingertips go numb as she put them under the pillow. She didn't know if the cold only bothered her while the people there were already used to it. But she needed to ease her mind from everything that was happening through her head.

She closed her eyes and her mouth half opened. She breathed and then she sang softly to herself, only to herself.

" _Thought I found a way, thought I found a way, but you never go away. So I guess I gotta stay now."_ When she said those words she felt her heart sinking deeper into her chest, _"Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here even if it takes all night or a hundred years. Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near, wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear. Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone, tear me to pieces, skin to bone. Hello, welcome home. Walkin' out of town, lookin' for a better place. Something's on my mind, always in my headspace-."_

The blaster door shot up again. Kara didn't bother. She was about to continue singing when the heavy steps made her realize that it wasn't Elara that had entered the room. Her body immediately tensed up and her breathing became faster. She couldn't turn around. She was scared to do so and meet the darkness that was invading her space.

The steps stopped and she digged her nails on the palms of her hands as she heard the robotic breathing coming from behind her. She knew who was it the second she heard the steps.

"I see you are finally awake, _again_." She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She stayed quiet. She didn't know how to answer to that, what was she even supposed to say? "You won't even bother to look at me?"

"Why am I still here?" She blurted out the questions without thinking. She quickly sat up to look at the figure but the pain stopped her midway, she winced and grabbed her side as it that would stop the pain. The figure didn't even flinch.

"Why did you try to escape?" She furrowed her brows. _Is that a serious question?_ She thought as she stared at the blanket.

" _Why_ wouldn't I? I was dragged all the way here to just be killed. Why would I choose to stay?" She saw from the corner of her eye how the figure clenched its gloved hands into fists. It took two more steps towards the bed, four more and it would hover over it.

"What makes you believe that?" She let out a dry laugh, if she was going to die, she was going to make the best out of it.

"You ordered for all the villagers in Jakku to be killed off! If it weren't for the jacket or for Poe, I would be dead either way." The anger on her voice was evident and she didn't bother to hide it.

"And yet," two more steps, "here you are."

This time she looked up. Her green eyes met the black visor as she clenched her hands into fists. Kara removed the blanket, revealing her bare legs as she swinged them to the edge of the bed, her whole body now facing it. Her feet touched the cold floor and she reached for the table next to her for support. She let out a drowned groan and stood up. The figure was much taller than she was, but she wasn't backing off.

"Not for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character has been introduce, Doctor Elara Phim portrait by none other than Meryl Streep.


	4. Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order and leader of the Knight of Ren gave Kara a room? Who is that man?

It didn't took long before the figure took another step towards her. A long silence had formed between the two after she said those last words.

_'Not for long.'_

Not even herself could believe what she had said, but she meant it. No matter how long it would take she would return home. _Home._ Its chest hit hers and she looked up higher. The saliva went down her throat with difficulty as she heard it breathe heavily behind the helmet. Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden realization that someone was _really_ behind it. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but whoever Kylo Ren was, had stopped being alive at one point. _But had he really?_

"You really think you can escape again." It wasn't a question and she hesitated whether she should do something. Kara was literally caged between it and the bed. "You said you knew who I was, but it seems otherwise Kara." _Kara._ Her name sounded foreign in her ears, yet, so familiar. She tried to look through the visor, looking for any actual proof that someone was behind it, looking straight into her green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" The figure bent over just where it could meet the side of her face. The proximity to much for her and the mask of strength she had been using started to crumble as cold sweat started building on the inside of her hands.

"I know many things besides just your name." It spoke next to her ear. Chills went down her spine as she flinched. She heard a more natural voice under the robotic one and she stared at its shoulder covered under all the layers of black robes. "It would be wise of you to get changed and wait until someone escorts you out of here."

The figure pulled away. It glanced at her face before turning on its heels and walking out of the infirmary with firm steps. Kara fell back on the bed and stared at the wall with her eyes looking for answers. Her attention then fell on the table on the other side of the room that she hadn't noticed before. In there she found her old clothes next to new ones, she grabbed the edges of the bed and with small steps she made her way over there. Kara realized that her clothes were clean, sadly her shirt and pants were still stained with the blood of the stormtroopers and hers.

She removed the white robe she had on and let it on the table, she then grabbed her now clean underwear on put it on, trying to be as careful as possible. Kara then grabbed a grey shirt with long sleeves and put it on, not having the chance to put on a bra since there wasn't one. Then she went for the loose black cargo pants that weren't hers and put them one. Kara was wearing the colors of the First Order by the time she put on a pair of black leather boots.

As she waited for someone to come for her, she let her head fall down. Her chin rested on her chest and sighed. She still was shocked about Poe. Him leaving her and now she was going to get escorted back to that... _cell_. Only thinking of having to stay there for who knew how long made her clench her hands as she grabbed tightly the edges of the bed.

The blaster door opened and Kara stood up slowly as she looked up. Her eyes met the helmet of a stormtrooper and this one stopped in its tracks.

"Miss, I'm here to escort you out of here by the orders of Commander Ren." She heard the voice of a male, she stepped forward and the stormtrooper watched her.

Once she was next to him, he grabbed her right arm with delicacy, which surprised her but didn't show it. He started walking to her pace, it was truth that the wound looked quite good, but it was still fresh so the pain was always there. The two of them walked through the hall and then took a right turn, going straight to then turn left. They stopped in front of a turbolift. When they stepped inside and the door closed, there was an awkward silence.

"Miss?" Kara turned her head to look at the trooper. She raised her eyebrow confused, "I don't think you were aware of this but, I was guarding the infirmary and I-I happened to hear you singing."

Kara closed her eyes, well, first it was the figure and then it was that stormtrooper. She looked straight at the door.

"I have to confess that you have a beautiful voice." Kara's eyes widened and looked up at him slowly, not knowing how to take the sudden compliment.

"Thank you...?" The stormtrooper immediately pointed to himself.

"KL-9720, that's my name." He sounded excited and Kara gave him a small smile. Still weirded out by the situation.

"Thank you...Is that your actual name?" The trooper shook his head and sighed.

"I guess, none of us were given one. So we are stuck with code names, clever, yet boring." It was a weird thing to heard a stormtrooper speak more than two words, she was actually having an actual conversation witha _stormtrooper_ , like it was the most normal thing in the entire galaxy.

Kara turned forward and nodded to herself.

"Knox would be good." The trooper stared at her, the blonde having no idea that the man under mask smiled.

The door of the turbolift opened and the two started walking. She noticed that that level of the base wasn't as cold as the one where the infirmary was. When they turned to the left Kara sensed something was off. The hall still had the same theme meanwhile she remembered the hall of cells was all white except for very few black accents, she turned to look at the trooper.

"The cells are not this way." The man glanced at her and tilted his head.

"Of course not, I wasn't instructed to take you to your cell miss." Kara furrowed her brows, she glanced forward and saw two other stormtroopers standing in front of a blaster door.

When they reached the door, these opened and they stepped in. Inside was a large black table with ten chairs on both sides and one slightly bigger at the end of it. And behind this one, was the figure, its back facing her as it stared outside the large window. A red haired man was sitting down on one of the chairs and he looked up, not looking too happy to see her arrive. The hand of the man next to her left her arm and she turned to see him, this one was looking straight forward.

"She is here Commander Ren." he spoke and Kara returned her gaze to the red haired man. He nodded and his eyes looked deep into hers, like he wanted to kill her right then and there. She gulped harshly.

"Very well KL-9720. You may leave and return to your duties." Spoke the ginger with a serious, dry tone of voice.

"Yes, sir." The stormtrooper turned on his heel and walked out, leaving her alone with the two other men in the room.

The sound of their breathing was the only noise that echoed through the room, Kara felt the eyes of the red haired man still on her. So she met his gaze, holding it as long as she could before he spoke.

"Are you not going to sit down?" he sounded annoyed.

"I didn't know I was allowed to do so." The man clenched his jaw and then proceeded to point at one of the chairs in front of her.

"Well you know now." Kara took five steps forward and grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it toward her and sat down. "I was informed that you are now well aware of the escape of your ally."

The mention of Poe made her look at the man straight in the eyes, "He was not my ally, nor my friend. I have no idea who he is, I am not part of the Resis-."

"And yet you were wearing a jacket with its disgusting symbol plasted on the front of it! You killed five of _my_ men." He raised his voice, so Kara stood up holding herself steady with the table.

"I tried to defend myself! You ordered them to shoot." He stood up as well and walked towards her. Kara took two steps backwards but he grabbed her arm tightly, making her let out a whine.

"Who do you think you are to talk back to me that way?" Angry was an understatement, furious was the exact word to describe how he looked at her.

"Who do you think _you_ are? You are no boss of me."

"He's not." The figure spoke up and Kara turned her head to look at it, it was already facing her. She felt her stomach tighten as she felt its gaze on her. "But I am."

Her eyes widened, had she heard correctly? Did Kylo Ren said it was her _boss_? She wanted to let out a loud laugh, but thanks to the long cold silence, she knew it wasn't a joke. The man grabbing her seemed just as surprised as her. He shot an incredulous look at the figure.

"You can't be serious Ren."

"You may leave now, Hux. We already finished our conversation, please leave us alone." Hux loosen his grip on her arm and turned to face the figure. But he said nothing, he looked at the woman and then at the figure one last time before turning around and leaving the room with heavy furious steps.

Kara watched him leave and then returned her gaze to the figure. This one was already walking towards her and she didn't move, waiting for it to come closer. It stopped on the last chair closest to her and eyed her up and down. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I here?"

"Do you usually make this many questions?" She smiled and cocked her head.

"Only when they haven't been answered." She didn't know why, but felt like the figure had smirked underneath the mask as it one took another step.

"You are here, because from now on you will serve me and only me. I am your superior and you will address me as such." Kara could believe any single word that was coming from the figure.

"Serve you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I have no problem in making you return to your cell and make you stay there until you die." She stayed quiet, so the figure continued. "I have already assigned you your own quarters at super-level 13, a stormtrooper will be assigned to guard you at all times."

The figure started walking passing next to her and going behind her. The looming feeling making her tense, her heart was going fast but hid any signs of it as she heard slow steps behind her, stopping on her right side.

"And is he, Kara, not _it_." The woman widened her eyes as she looked behind with furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes meeting the black visor once again, _how?_ "Hope you get comfortable."

The figure put _his_ hands behind his back and turned around, walking to the blaster door and exited the room. Soon after, a stormtrooper walked in and stared at her, while she was dumbfounded still looking to where he had disappeared.

"Miss?" Kara blinked a few times and looked at the trooper. "It's time for us to leave."

Kara nodded and walked towards the trooper. He grabbed her right arm and made her follow him, when they stepped outside, she looked to left. The back of the figure facing her as he walked away with long steps. _Did you hear me?_ She asked to herself as she watched him disappear into one of the halls. _How?_

Super-level 13 consisted of only four blaster doors, one was bigger than the rest which stood farther away in the hall. The trooper stopped in front of the one that was next to the bigger blaster door. Kara watched him tap something on a pad and the door opened. The inside was spacious and had many things, _it had to be an error_ she thought as she looked looked over the place, she returned her attention to the trooper.

"Are you sure this is it?" She asked with pure confusion showing, the trooper nodded.

"This is where I was instructed it was." He said and let go of her arm, "Seems you are lucky, I'll leave you here miss, I will be standing outside the turbolift in sublevel 12 in case you need anything."

She cocked her head as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought I would have someone assigned to guard me."

"Yeah, that's me." He answer relax, "I'm just not allowed to stay in this level."

"That makes no sense." He nodded again as he sighed and tilted his head.

"I know. But Commander Ren doesn't allow anyone on his hall." Then Kara realized what he meant by not being allowed to stay in that floor. She gasped and looked around the place as she then lowered her voice.

"Is this where his quarters are?!"

"This is the one." Before she could ask anything else, he flinched like he had realized something, "Damn I forgot I was supposed to give you this when I went for you to the infirmary, miss."

He reached a pocket that was underneath his white suit as she watching him still in shock. He pulled out a small silver insignia with the symbol of the First Order. She grabbed it and looked at it, she turned it and saw that it had a small clamp.

"Ren asked me to give it to you." She looked up and the trooper tilted her head. "This is the first time I have seen someone being given that symbol."

"Is just a stupid insignia, is it supposed to be special or something?" He shook his head and took a step forward.

"A stupid insignia?!" He sounded like he was in outer disbelief, "That _insignia_ that you are holding in your very own hand means that Kylo Ren has taking you under his care. You are his protégé, this makes you just as untouchable as him."

The words hit her all at once, ' _You are here, because from now on you will serve me and only me'._ Those had been the words he had used, but he didn't include the detail that she was now his protégé. Why would he do something like that? Take her in and grant her 'protection' when she was just a prisoner of the First Order. And he had almost killed her.

"I'm his what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character has been added yet again! This time KL-9720 is part of the cast, portrayed by Chris Pratt or inspired more by his Star-Lord look.


	5. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were her dreams just that? Or a slow becoming reality?

_The cold was unbearable against her skin but the adrenaline rush flowing through her veins pushed her to keep running, making her unaware of how cold it really was there in the forest. She kept running, anger and sadness creating a mix that pushed her even further. She then heard someone call her name. The sound was familiar and yet so painful to hear, she stopped running as her breathing tried to catch up. The snow falling from the sky landed on dirty blonde hair, the sweat on her body mixing with the now melted snow on her forehead._

_"Why?" The words came out of her mouth with harshness, anger, hate and so much sadness. "Why did you lie!?"_

_She turned around as her green eyes met hazel brown. His face looked shattered as his eyes plead her to listen to him, blood dripped from his forehead and cheek. He was laying on the ground as the snow under him turned red. He tried to hide the pain he was in._

_When he tried to speak, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, the sound of his voice drowned. Her legs started moving again, this time faster and faster, she opened her eyes and saw the end of the ground. Her name comes out of his mouth again, this time with desperation. On the other side, a woman was standing there, waiting for her to come to her, she jumped hoping deep inside to make it to the other side._

_"You know where you belong to Kara." That voice, it was her. "Join me and succumb to the darkness that lives deep inside you."_

Kara woke up startled. She sat up on the bed and looked around. She was still in her room, not that place outside those four walls like she had believed she was.

Another nightmare she thought as she removed the blanket away from her body and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She had no idea what time it was or for how long she had even slept for. She let her feet touch the cold floor, stood up and walked to the other side of the room where the bathroom was.  
But on the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She turned her head slightly, a piece of white paper was laying on the small table by the blaster door. She walked towards it. She grabbed it and looked at the writing in it.

< _As soon as you see this, come to the room next to yours_ >. The note ended there and Kara folded the note and put it on her back pocket. She backed away and went to the bathroom. When she got out, she went back the bed and put on her socks and then the black boots. She had no idea of who left the note, she had someone in mind, but it just seemed unlike Kylo Ren to leave her a written note telling her to go see him instead of just waking her up.  
She shook the thoughts out her head and walked up to the blaster door and opened it. The bright light of the hall blinded her for a mere second. She looked to her left where the big blaster door stood.

The idea of willingly going to the figure was something she had never thought she would ever do. But there she was, standing still in front of the door just a few centimeters away. All of the sudden this opened and Kara jumped on the spot, her eyes met all black, she looked up only to meet the black mask looking right at her. She was startled but she felt oddly comfortable, calm even.

"I believe you saw the note." He spoke and she blinked a few times before nodding.

"I-I did." The figure turned around and started walking deeper inside the room. Kara stood there for a second before stepping in. She didn't know what she was doing but thought that was what the figure wanted, for her to follow him inside the room.

Surprisingly enough that room had a much better heating system than the rest of the hall or even her own room. She kept her distance from the figure, but then it stopped in front of a small couch. Kara stared at his back but he didn't move, he looked straight ahead. That made her more anxious as she waited for him to say something. So she spoke up, the tightness in her stomach returning.

"I'm here because you left the note in my ro-."

"Zarkot is the name of your family, isn't it?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

"Yes." Another silence but this time the figure turned around, now facing her. She gulped down and tried to not look away. She then felt the tightness of her stomach loosen.

"Tell me about them." The sudden response made her gasp as she then closed her mouth with obvious confusion.

"No." She answered, her voice so soft and low that she barely could hear herself as she said that word.

"It wasn't a question." His voice was hard and cold, she shook her head and took a step forward, her eyes trying to find his under the black visor.

"I won't tell someone I don't know about myself or my family." Her voice, too, became hard but it wasn't cold. She was trying to make him understand it was something she wasn't going to do. "A stranger."

Another obnoxious silence was forming between the two. Neither the figure nor her moved. They didn't look away either. She knew because she had the heavy feeling that she was been watched. She observed how he raised both of his hands up to the mask grabbing it by the sides. A hiss made her widen her eyes as the mouth placement popped out and then he pulled the mask upwards, removing it completely.

Her eyes finally meet a pair of dark hazel eyes. The same eyes from the forest in her nightmare, his face was long and pale with freckles, his nose was long and slightly crooked, his lips were full and big, the hair on his head was dark black, long and wavy. He looked nothing like she expected to see underneath the mask.

He was slightly older than her. She thought that he would probably be at least twenty years older than, but it seemed like he was just five or seven years older at the very least. She let out the air she didn't know she was holding out of her lungs. His eyes then found hers after he studied her features too. It was actually him, the man from the forest.

"We might be strangers, but we know each other." She watched him place mask down on the small table next to the couch. The echo of the impact made her look at the mask now resting there. His voice was deep, it sounded foreign to her ears after being so used to the robotic voice. "We are strangers because we don't let ourselves change that."

She looked up at him, she shook her head.

"What makes you think I want to change that? I'm your prisoner, not your buddy." His features hardened as he took a step forward, his hand unclenched.

"Yesterday you asked me why you were still alive. I could have taken your life in a split second and not worry about it." She clenched her jaw as she looked away. "But I didn't. Because after your failed attempt at an escape, you still had the information I needed. You told me about the droid without resisting and you answered my questions. I'm keeping you alive as a way to thank you for your collaboration."

"And at what cost?" The question seemed to surprise the man. His eyes met hers, she noticed at the anger that was building up behind them. "You are taking my freedom away from me, I have done nothing to you or the First Order in regards to rebelling against them! So why would I be grateful that you are protecting me, making me your protégé if my only purpose is to...serve?"

He stayed serious before he smirked quickly before returning to his serious face, "You are right." Kara knew something was coming, but it wasn't she expected. He turned around and walked up to a blaster door on the other side of the room. "Starting today you will assist doctor Phim down at the infirmary from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon and every single day I want you to report back to me at exactly eight at night."

"What?"

"Now you may leave. You start work in fifteen minutes. KL-9720 will guard you while you do that, so I suggest you don't get yourself in trouble. Otherwise, there will be consequences." He opened the blaster door and disappeared behind it. She didn't have to think twice, she turned around and left the room.

Kara walked faster to the point where she started sprinting to the turbolift. She tapped and pressed the buttons and the blaster door opened, she got inside and this one closed behind her. She let herself rest against the wall and closed her eyes, his face, his eyes, it was him. She couldn't understand how or even why he was part of her nightmare. The anger she felt was so vivid that it still made her feel like it was still happening as if she were still stuck in it.

The turbolift stopped and the door opened. She stepped out and immediately saw the stormtrooper standing next to it. This one turned to look at her and cocked his head as he pointed at her with his finger.

"Miss, good morning." He sounded enthusiastic, she raised an eyebrow.

"Morning to you too." The trooper started walking and she soon followed.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday. And since this whole escorting thing is happening, I think it would be better for you to call me Knox. I really liked it, so thank you for the name." She watched him and nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No problem is actually easier to remember. And please stop with the miss, just call me Kara." Knox turned around and nodded too, she smiled at him.

"Alright, Kara, ready to head to the infirmary?"

"Not really," she admitted. She had no experience in anything medical, so she had no idea why Kylo Ren would choose that as something she could do.

"Don't worry, Doc Phim is fantastic. I'm sure you two managed to interact yesterday, wasn't she cool!?" She giggled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She was nice to me." The two continued walking and got into another turbolift, getting to another floor. They got off and continued walking when Kara recognized the blaster door of the infirmary. The two stopped in front of it.

"Well, this is where I'll be waiting. Good luck today Kara."

"Thank you, Knox." The man pressed a button and the blaster door opened, revealing the infirmary.

She walked in and looked around, Elara wasn't near so she sat down on one of the beds. The sound of another blaster door opening made her stand up, the older woman appeared as she was looking at her pad. The woman looked up and smiled when she saw Kara.

"Glad to see you again. I heard you were assigned to help me out." Kara nodded and the woman let her pad down on a metal table.

"Being completely honest, I have not a single clue on what to do. I don't know anything medical," Elara waved her hand and shook her head.

"You don't have to, you might help me fill out some data and maybe put somethings away, but for now I would like to check your wound at least once every two days to see how it's healing." Kara sighed in relief and sat back down on the bed. The woman sat down next to her.

  
Her shift was almost over. She had eaten, filled out patient's data, helped out Elara with some troopers and engineers that came saying they weren't feeling well or had an accident. Besides that, it was pretty great seeing Elara on her element and learning some new things throughout the day. She was putting away a small box when the older woman spoke up, catching her attention.

"Now that we are done for the day. I heard from KL-9720 that you are great at singing," Kara turned to see her, her cheeks bright red and she immediately shook her head.

"N-no! I, I-."

"Don't be shy. You saw me doing something I like and I'm good at, I would like to appreciate your talent, Kara." The dirty blonde looked to the side before taking a deep breath and saw the box.

"I really haven't done it in front of someone since I was fifteen. So please excuse any mistakes." The older woman giggled and a smile appeared on Kara's lips.

"As long as you feel comfortable and happy, I won't judge."

"So you feel entitled to a sense of control and make decisions that you think are your own," Kara closed her eyes. " _You are a stranger here, so why have you come? Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun. Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say. Who, who are you really? And where, where are you going? I've got nothing left to prove cause I've nothing left to lose. See me bare my teeth for you. Who, who are you?_ " When Kara opened her eyes, she meets the greens of Elara as the woman smiled at her.

"You have impressed me, Kara. But if I didn't know it was just a simple song I would believe you are actually talking about someone else." Kara didn't reply, Elara wasn't wrong. "So that's a yes."

Another silence, Kara walked towards the woman and sat on the chair that was in front of hers. Elara eyed her and then looked away, Kara rolled her eyes playfully. "You want to say something, please do." The older woman sighed as she shook her head.

"I know is none of my business to ask you this but...Do you have any family that might be waiting for you?"

"No," Kara looked down at her hands as she started to fidget her fingers. "My mother died fifteen years ago, she was a pilot. She was great, one of the greatest pilots the Resistance had ever seen after Luke Skywalker. She was sick, she was dying so she wanted to go for a mission one last time when one of her friends got hit, she went to save him but when she got to him his X-wing exploded."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have asked." Kara looked up and gave her a half-smile.

"It's alright, she might be gone but I know she died doing something she loved doing more than anything." Elara smiled.

The blaster door opened and the two women looked up. Knox stood there, then went forward and looked at Kara. The younger woman looked back at him, waiting for him to talk, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time, Kara. We have to go."

The older woman stood up from her chair and looked at her with a soft smile on her lips.

"You two head back, and Kara please rest well. I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." Kara nodded.

"Good night, Elara." She waved her goodbye and walked towards the hall with Knox following behind. They started making their way to the turbolift that would take them to super-level 12 when he decided to speak again.

"I heard you singing again." The woman eyed him before looking forward as she folded her arms on top of her chest.

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically and the man nodded.

"I hope that one day I get the opportunity to get a performance. You are good, Kara!" She laughed as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Knox, but I'm not the performer type. I just like singing for myself, it helps me relax and to just...forget."

They stopped when they reached the lift. He tapped something on the pad next to it and this one opened immediately. The two of them got inside and continued talking for a bit before the lift stopped and the doors opened. They got out and kept on walking. On the other end of the corridor was the other lift that was going to take her to super-level 13. Knox did his thing, the lift came and Kara stepped inside and turned around to look at him.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Goodnight Kara." The woman smiled at him.

"Night, Knox. See you tomorrow." He nodded and then tapped the pad. The door closed and Kara watched the lights flash as she went up.  
The door opened again. This time she had arrived at super-level 13. The cold of the corridor hit her, her eyes landed on the door at the end. Before she realized it, her feet were already moving towards it. Her steps matched the beats of her heart.

Kara stopped in front of the door and then she looked at the pad. She didn't know if she was supposed to just enter or to wait until he opened it for her. She didn't wonder for long as the door opened all of the sudden, allowing her to view the room, this time without him on the way.

She looked around and could not see him anywhere close. Kara walked in and decided to just go to where she had followed him that morning. The heat welcomed her as she walked even deeper inside the room. This time she decided to look around, the place had only two colors, black and white. The table, chairs, blaster doors, couches, and even the ridiculous big bed in the middle of the room that was above a small platform were of those two colors.

"Kara," and there he was, she turned around and looked up. Her eyes met the black visor of the mask. "I see you made it in time."

"Just like you told me to." She answered and hugged herself. He raised his hand and grabbed the sides of the mask, Kara looked away, paying attention to the single couch standing next to her.

"Would you like to sit down?" His natural voice filled her ears which made her return her gaze to him. He was already looking at her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine here." He didn't say anything else but he turned around and walked up to the larger couch and sat down, facing her.

"I want you to report to me about what you did today."

"I helped Phim by putting away medical supplies, filled out patient's data and she told me to take notes on some of the things she performed on." Kara noticed how his eyes landed on her left side and then quickly returned to her eyes. "Anything else?"

"How are you?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise for the sudden question. His voice was dry but she felt herself loosen her body as she leaned her weight on her right leg.

"I feel better. Doctor Phim says that it shouldn't take too long for me to heal completely." He focused his attention on the tiles under her feet.

"You may go to your room now." Kara nodded and took a step backward.

"Sure...thank you." She turned around and went to the exit and finally leaving his room. And when she did, she stopped as the warmth left her body.   
  
  


**_Return..._ **


	6. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she just a scavenger everyone was looking for? Or was she a new way out of there?

"Forgive me," Kylo said to the silence surrounding him. He looked up. "I feel it again, the pull to the light. Supreme leader senses it."

It wasn't the first time he had felt the light trying to claim him, to grab him and to take him with it. For so long doubts have filled his head about each decision he has taken along the years. He pushed them away, hid them in the back of his mind since he doesn't want to return. He was alone and afraid back then that he couldn't bring himself to do it. To fall for the light.

"Show me again. The power of the darkness, and I will not let anything stand on our way. Show me...grandfather. And I will finish what you started." He stood up as he stopped looking at the helmet that once belonged to his grandfather, Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker.

_The overwhelming heat of the sun shining over her made her block the sunlight with her hand on her forehead. She looked around as all she could see were tall mountains, a dry deserted place, "_ **_Kara._ ** _" Kara turned around, her eyes meet the eyes of Kylo Ren. Surprisingly to her she could hear confusion on his voice as he stared back into her eyes. His hair was somehow longer, he looked tired, his black cloak blowing with the wind. Kara opened her mouth closed it again._

_"_ **_You are scared._ ** _" His voice became low as he took three steps forwards. His eyes softened. She was taken back at the small gesture. She stood still as she adapted to the light of the sun, feeling herself loosen. Kara let her hand fall next to her thigh, his eyes glanced at her hand and went back to her eyes._

_"I'm not." She stepped forward as those two words left her lips, soft, but sure. A tightness wrapped itself around her limbs and chest. Her heart was pumping rapidly and she knew, she could sense it, his fear, "But you. You are afraid, why?"_

_His hazel eyes found her as he clenched his jaw. " **I**_ **_can feel you,_ ** _" he answered, avoiding completely her question. "_ **_I can feel how you are trying to hide it. They told you a lie and now you are afraid._ ** _"_

_"Hide what?" She stepped closer, and even if they weren't close, even if she knew it was just a dream, she felt like he was really standing right there. "What lie?" The man was so close, but she didn't move. His eye twitched, but his gaze on her softened for a split second again as his voice became low._

_"_ **_Your truth, it calls to you now._ ** _"_

Kara woke up and looked at the clock that was standing next to her. Seven in the morning and she needed to get ready to head back to work with Elara. She got out of bed and walked to one of the blaster doors, it opened, revealing all her clothes. She grabbed a change and went to the bathroom, she showered and then got dressed. Kara got out and tied her hair on a high ponytail as she headed to the turbolift. She got in and soon it stopped.

The door of the turbolift opened and the blonde girl stepped out of it. On her right was Knox standing as he turned to look at her. She smiled as the two started walking to the next lift. "Good morning, Knox."

"Good morning! Seems like today will be a busy day." She turned to look at him as she raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Is something going on today?" Knox's steps slowed down and she waited for him to answer, but there was silence. "You can't say, huh?"

"Not really. It's not like is a huge secret but I just can't tell you." She nodded in understanding as they reached the door to the next lift, "I was ordered to take you to the Starkiller."

"You are taking me where?" Kara crossed her arms as she stared at the wall next to her.

"Starkiller, you know, that big icy planet with the big circle in the middle. I think is too hard to miss." She raised an eyebrow as she heard the blaster door open and Knox stepping in.

"Yeah I've seen it on our way to the infirmary." She stepped inside and the door closed.

She looked at Knox, eying him up and down. He was much taller than her, he actually seemed just as tall as Kylo Ren but besides that it would be hard to tell him apart from of all the other stormtroopers in that base. Knox seemed like a genuine good person, charming and enthusiastic, much different from the others she had encountered on Jakku, as ig he were full of life while the others had just lost it. But he wasn't the only one that was different, Elara had been so sweet, caring and understanding with her when she didn't know anything about her.

"I know all I ever do is to ask questions but," she paused, Knox turned his head slightly to have a better view of her profile as she was staring down at the floor. "Do you know if, if I'm coming back? Why are we going there?"

He sighed as he raised his arm and patted her back. She looked up and met his gaze through the visor of his mask. "You will return. The reason you are going to Starkiller is because they are sending stormtroopers to Takodana. If there's any injures doc Phim will need as much help as she can get. Everything will be alright, Kara." The lift stopped and Knox removed his hand away from her and faced straight ahead. She said nothing as the door opened.

They were now on sub-level six. Both stepped out and turned to the left. Kara immediately recognized the docking bay. There were a bunch of troopers, engineers and pilots going from one place to another, Kara couldn't help but feel tense as she watched them.

"I've been quite curious," she hummed for him to continue. "What is it like interacting with Ren?" The question had her taken back. She stopped and the man turned to look at her through his mask.

"Why the question?" He shrugged.

"It's just that he doesn't seem like the type to be that considerate. Doesn't it scare you? Being around him?" The woman narrowed her eyes, tilting her head.

"Why would he scare me? I mean, it's just weird, he doesn't talk much. He just stands there and stares in silence until he has to ask questions."

"Well, you know, his whole force mind thing." Her eyes widened but she furrowed her brows, shaking her head.

"Kara," she looked behind Knox, and met Elara's dark green eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips as she walked a little faster towards her.

"Elara, I'm so glad to see you today." The older woman gave her a discreet smile as the three of them started making their way to one of the transports.

"Why the enthusiasm?" The eyes of the younger one looked behind the two people, to the outside of the bay. Her eyes landed on the bright red laser piercing through the space in front of the finalizer. She immediately stopped on her tracks as she felt a heavy weight sinking down in her stomach as she looked at Knox with great confusion, fear.

" _That_ is what I wasn't able to tell you about," she gulped down hard and before she could say anything she felt someone's grip on her arm. She turned to see Elara forcing her to keep on walking.

"We can't stay here and look at that all day. Let's go, you two." Elara said and Kara had no other option but to follow her inside the transporter.

The three of them got inside and the two women sat down and put on their belts while Knox remained standing up next to them. The ramp closed and soon they heard the transporter hissing and soon it left the floor of the docking bay. A silence settled between the three of them.

Kara didn't know what that red laser was, but she knew it wasn't good news. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall against the wall of the transporter. She felt cold all of the sudden and opened her eyes. The transporter had stopped.

Elara stood up and soon followed the younger woman as Knox guided the two of them out of the docking bay of Starkiller. The sight of the new place was strangely surprising, it seemed new and even more modern than the Finalizer. She tried to keep up with them but she couldn't help but be curious of her new surrounding even though everything seemed just like the Finalizer, just bigger and colder. She was glad she was wearing long sleeves.

"Come on Kara. We have no time to waste." She heard Elara talk to her and she had no option but to sprint to her direction.

"Coming!"

When Knox wasn't lying when he told her it was going to be a busy day. A stormtrooper transporter arrived with 10 wounded troopers and 12 dead. Medical droids were working on the badly wounded as Elara was working on the ones that were still conscious.

Kara was going here and there, carrying supplies, wet towels and getting rid of pieces of cloth stained with blood. She had never seen that much blood nor been in that kind of situation. She pushed all of those thoughts to the back of her head. Elara was doing everything in her power to help those troopers survive another day. Whatever happened for them to end up in that situation hasn't good news, anything that had to do with the First Order was never good news. Deep inside she knew that the laser she saw on the Finalizers bay had something to do to those injured troopers.

"Kara!" The woman came back to reality, her eyes landed on those of the older woman as she could witness the look of confusion in her eyes, "I'll need more bandages."

"Y-yes, immediately!" She went to the inventory room and grabbed what she needed.

She quickly turned on her heels and went over to Elara as she handed her the bandages. The older woman had just finished with the last trooper as she then proceeded to clean the blood that surrendered the wound.

"Kara, you look exhausted, I think it would be best for you to go outside. I'm done here." Kara nodded in silence as she watched Elara wrap the bandages around the troopers chest.

She backed away slowly as she saw the trooper laying there as the doctor finished patching him up. Kara turned and the blaster door opened, she stepped outside and started walking with no destination. She soon noticed the blood in her hands and cleaned it away on her pants and wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"Zarkot," she stopped dead in her tracks, the tight feeling in her stomach returning as she stared blankly at the end of the hall.

"General Hux." She said with no interest on hearing him. She turned to face the man standing now in front of her. His hand were behind his back as he eyed her up and down, observing the obvious stains.

"You are to not be wondering the halls without your escort. I don't seem to know why you are even out of the infirmary," he was lacking any emotion in his voice, besides hate towards her. Kara gave him a half smile as she cocked her head to the side. That man would get on her nerves.

"Doctor Phim doesn't need my help anymore. I was actually looking for Kno-." Hux stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as his jaw tightened.

"You think you can fool me with your excuses?"

"That's not what I was trying to do." She was making an excuse, sure.

"I can see now," he spoke to himself through his teeth as she raised an eyebrow. "You might have Ren wrapped around your little finger, but not me. You are absolutely nobody and yet, Ren decided to take you, an insolent woman." Kara felt her blood boil as she then stepped forward, clenching her hand into fists and digging her nails on her palms.

"I don't have anyone wrapped around my fingers. You are no better than me Hux. You are no better than anyone in this goddamn base. So don't act like you are that important." The anger that filled the eyes of the man let her know that she was hitting the right spot. His jaw tightened even more, threatening to break his teeth if she continued to talk.

"You are just like him, childish and ignorant," he stepped forward one more time and Kara digged her nails deeper in her palms. "I can see now why he took an interest in you."

Kara opened her mouth but she was interrupted by someone else. "General Hux, sir." Knox appeared behind the man as he stepped closer to the two of them. Kara looked at him and the trooper tilted his head slightly.

"KL-9720 you are supposed to be by her side at all moments. I found her wondering the hall." Hux's gaze never left her as he spoke to the trooper.

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. It won't happen again, sir." The man stepped backwards and nodded to himself.

"This is your last chance." Hux smiled wickedly at her as he passed by her side. Kara rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply as she heard Hux leave the hall. The trooper went to her side, looked behind her, and then at her face. She relaxed her hands and the pain started spreading through her hand.

"I got scared for a second there, are you alright?" She nodded as she gave him a smile.

"Yes, nothing to worry about," she crossed her arms, "Where were you? I don't think I saw you when I left the infirmary."

"About that..." he paused and she waited but nothing came out, she exhaled.

"It's one of your secret things, huh?"

"We are leaving today." His voice sounded surprisingly monotone and it was in a whisper only she could hear. That sentence sent chills down her spine.

"We're leaving!? H-How!?" She blinked a couple of times and responded in a whisper. She uncrossed her arms as she looked at him with her green eyes wide open.

"I can fly a TIE fighter, but we have very limited time to be on the docking bay before we are noticed. Elara is going to help us distract anyone that comes looking for you." Knox grabbed her upper arm, Kara looked at his hand.

"We can't leave Elara here, if they know she is helping us they will kill her."

"I know, but she was clear." Kara broke away from his grip and backed away.

"I'm not leaving without her Knox. We are not leaving." The blonde started sprinting to the infirmary with the trooper following close behind her. Kara turned to the left where the blaster door of the infirmary was open. She walked inside but Elara was nowhere to be found, only the troopers that were injured and the medical droids. Kara walked to one of the troopers and leaned forward.

"Where is Doctor Phim?" The trooper looked at her and then closed his eyes.

"She was escorted out of here by troopers." Kara turned to look at Knox, he clenched his fists and shook his head.

"Do you know where to?" Knox asked and the trooper shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I just saw her leaving out of here with Phasma." Knox raised both hands and quickly walked towards Kara.

"Phasma? Who is Ph-." Knox grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to face her entire body to him. He got both of them to get away from the injured trooper and he whispered to her.

"Phasma is Ren's and Hux's right hand, she is the Captain. Look Kara, I know you want to get Elara to come with us but is technically impossible. The TIE fighter can only fit two starpilots and getting Elara away from Phasma would be a suicide mission, we'll be doomed if we even try to get close." Kara bit her lower lip as she grabbed her chin with her right hand.

Even if her and the older woman didn't know each other for long, she had been considerate and sweet even when Kara was rude to her. And now, knowing that the woman was willing to make the sacrifice for her to escape, she can't leave without trying.

"Do you have a blade?" Knox tilted his head to the side slowly.

"There's a few around here, why?" Kara gave him a mischievous smile as she grabbed his arm.

"I think I have a plan."

Knox managed to find where exactly Elara was at in the base. When he turned on the last hall he started sprinting and stopped when he got to the blaster door. The troopers guarding outside turned to look at him and then at the messy red handprint stain on his white armor. Knox swallowed hard as his eyes looked at the troopers now in front of him.

"You have no access to this wing. Return to your duties."

"I need Doctor Phim immediately," The trooper that spoke cocked his head as he chuckled with no emotion.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to return to your duties." Knox stepped forward and the two troopers pointed their blasters at him.

"Ren's protégé is severely injured, I need to see Phim immediately." The troopers now looked at each other until the other finally spoke.

"Alright, but you stay here," Knox nodded slightly and the female trooper turned around and opened the blaster door. Knox had a fast view of the inside before it closed. Elara with Phasma and Hux talking. When the door opened again, Knox met the older woman's troubled look in her face and soon Knox noticed exactly why, he turned around to find Kylo Ren now behind him as he was looking directly at him.

"Where is she?"

Kara looked both sides of the hall before sprinting to the end of it, making sure she wasn't too loud as she got close. She grabbed the blaster tightly on her hands as she tried to ignore the sharp pain on the palm of her left hand caused by the cut she inflicted on herself as part of the plan. Kara stopped and turned her head both ways again and turned to the left. She heard steps coming her way, she looked around as her eyes found a small opening on one of the walls that seemed big enough for her to fit inside. She quickly went for it and hid, standing as still as possible to go unnoticed.

"She couldn't go to far, she must be here somewhere." She heard a stormtrooper speak. Kara knew they would be looking for her, but she just didn't expect for that to happen fast. "Ren wants that scavenger to be found immediately." Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of what the trooper said, _scavenger?_ That's new.

"Copied, sir." Another trooper answered and soon they left the hall. Kara waited a few seconds before she stepped out. She looked at the direction they went before she started sprinting to the end of the hall.

She turned to the right this time but stopped dead on her tracks when she noticed someone standing on the other side. A girl that just like her, was holding a stormtrooper blaster and looked just as lost and confused as her. The two of them raised their blasters and pointed at each other as their instincts hit. Kara quickly looked at her, brown hair tied in three hair buns and clothes that screamed she wasn't part of the First Order. But when she stared into her eyes, she realized something that made her hold her breath as she slightly lowered her blaster. The brunette widened her eyes slightly, she was the girl from her dream.

"Drop your blaster," the brunette ordered and Kara lowered it and raised one hand up in the air.

"I'm escaping, just like you." Kara watched how she furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at blaster on her hand.

"Drop it," Kara did it slowly before she raised both hands. "Where is the docking bay?"

"If you believe you can go there without being noticed while the entire base is looking for you, then you are brave." The girl pointed her gun at her.

"That's why you are taking me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my girl Rey is here! I love her so much and I can't wait to see more of these two.


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara was finally fleeing the First Order, but to what cost?

She looked between the blaster and the eyes of the brunette girl pointing the weapon at her. Kara had to think of what to do. She had to make a decision, time was running out.

She'd told Knox to let her go by herself. Her plan was for Elara and him to met her in Thevis, a planet where they could stay, away from the First Order. At least for a while until the waters calmed down and neither of them were suspected of helping her flee the Starkiller.

"You do realize that the longer we stand here we'll get caught, right?" The girl's grip on the blaster tightened. Kara lowered her hands to her sides slowly, not wanting to make a sudden movement that would startle the girl. She bent down to grab the blaster she threw at the floor. The girl took off the security click and was now pointing to Kara's head.

"I said, drop it." Kara straightened up with the blaster now on her hands. She shook her head.

"Believe me, I'll need it if we plan on heading back to the docking bay." The girl's face dropped at the realization of her words. She watched how Kara tightened the bandage that was around her hand with her teeth. "Kara, got a name?"

Kara grabbed the blaster tightly and walked around, looking every way making sure no one was close. "Rey." The woman turned to meet her eyes as this one was now by her side, and Kara cocked an eyebrow.

"Nice meeting you, Rey." The two of them stopped at the end of the hall. Kara looked ahead, while Rey made sure no one was behind them. When the area seemed clear, they crossed to the next hall quickly. Soon, they heard footsteps coming their way. Kara rolled her eyes in frustration when Rey grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. The two of them hid behind a wall and waited for the person to leave. Once they were gone, Kara stepped out and continued her way.

To her knowledge, they were still far away from the bay. Them remaining together only increased their chances of getting caught. But something inside her told her that she needed to stick with her. That dream not only had showed her who Kylo Ren was under that mask of his, but it had also showed Rey standing on the other side. They had never crossed paths before and yet, in her dream she had trusted her as she jumped. Who was she and why was she there?

They took a sharp turn and both jumped when they bumped into someone, Rey pointed her blaster and so did Kara. In front of them were three figures, two men, and a Wookiee Kara recognized all too well. The girl lowered the blaster and Kara lowered it just a little, she was in shock while the older man turned to look at Rey as he spoke.

"You alright?" Kara saw how shocked Rey looked.

"Yeah," he nodded to himself and spoke again.

"Good," Kara looked at his face. He looked aside as her eyes widened, his eyes then met hers. His eyes widened too, but he took a deep breath and let it out shakenly. "Kara?" He asked, his voice filled with surprise and confusion.

"Uncle Han." She was breathless. A wide smile appeared on both of their lips as she went close and hugged him tightly, stepping on her tiptoes as the man returned the hug, and tightened his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Han backed away. His hands grabbed her by the shoulders as his eyes fell on the blood that stained her shirt, "What happened?"

"Is not mine. It's kind of a long story." The man tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "What are you two doing here?" Kara turned to look at Chewie as this one started talking in his dialect. The wookiee came to her and bent down to hug her, as she then returned it with a smile on her lips.

"Long story too, but we have something to do first, kid." Han turned to Rey, which was hugging the other man. "Hug later, escape first."

Han took Kara's hand and dragged her to one of the transporters, all of them got inside and it started moving. When she sat down on one of the benches, the man, who she didn't know, stood by her side. He crouched in front of her. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are Kara, Kara Zarkot right?" He asked and waited for her response. When she nodded she could see relief on his dark brown eyes.

"And you are?" The man cleared his throat and got a bit closer, like he just wanted the two of them to be part of the conversation.

"Finn, friend of Poe and Rey. He asked me to find you, to make sure to take you with us, look, he is truly sorry for leavi..." Her eyes widened when she heard that name, she gulped.

"I'm sorry, Finn. But Poe left me here as he escaped with a stormtrooper. He didn't give a damn about me." Kara stood up, her blood boiling, remembering what everyone told her about the escape. The transporter stopped and the door opened. They were at the surface of the base, the snow blinded her for a second.

"Here's our stop, come on." Han said and everyone stepped out. The cold hit the blonde immediately, but something else caught her attention. X-wings were flying and blasting as TIE fighters were behind them. All of the sudden a ship exploded far from them.

"What is even going on?" Kara asked and Han Solo shook his head in disappointment.

"They're in trouble." All of them stopped as they took in the view, "We can't leave. My friend's got a bag full of explosives. Let's use them."

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked and Han turned to look at Rey.

"I need you to open the doors so we can get in, on the other side must be some sort of panel. I think you'll get it. Chewie and Kara come with me." Rey and Finn started running while the they ran towards the core.

"So the plan is to blow up this thing and get out of here?"

"More or so, it would stop the weapon from being fired." They stopped as they waited for the door to be opened, their blasters ready. "I heard about what Poe told Finn. That you two were taken by Kylo Ren, what happened?"

"I was just at the wrong place."

"Did you talk to him?" The question made her turn to look at Han. Something in his eyes made her stomach tighten. Was he worried?

"It would be hard not to." The man watched as she made sure the blaster was ready to fire.

"Did anything happen?" His voice was surprisingly serious. She looked up as she met his eyes again and shook her head.

"No...well, it's complicated. He made me his protégé and somewhat gave me an absurd apology." Han Solo's eyes widened as he stared at the girl in front of him, dumbfounded.

"He what?" The door opened all of the sudden and Chewie started blasting, followed by Han and Kara. They stepped inside. The troopers that were guarding the hall shoot back, Chewie hit one, Han another and Kara the last, "What do you mean by his protégé Kara?"

"I don't know he just gave an insignia. I was told that made me his protégé or something like that."

Suddenly, a blaster door opened followed by a whole row of them opening too. "Girl knows her stuff, come on Kara." They continued walking until they reached the center. Han handed her a handful of explosives, "We'll set the charges against every other column."

Chewie grunted and signaled to his right with his head and Han nodded in approval.

"Yeah that's a better idea. You take the top, I'll go down below. Kara you stay here in the middle and plant them." He handed the detonator to the Wookiee. "We'll meet back here. Stay close kid."

"Sure thing." The two went their separate ways and Kara got close to one of the column, put one of the chargers there and pressed the button in the middle. She then went to the next and did the same for the next six columns in the middle while Han and Chewie did the same.

She was done with the last one when she heard a blaster door open. Kara quickly hid. She heard multiple steps, then a pause. "Find them." She held her breath, the steps continued but in different directions this time. Kara ran to one of the stairs, but someone grabbed her and, before she could yell, spoke.

"It's me. It's me Knox!" she turned around to look at him as her eyes widened. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck as she went for a hug.

"I'm glad it's you." She whispered. Knox returned the hug.

"So am I. We need to get out of here now," she backed away.

"What about Elara? I thought..." he shook his head and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"She is meeting us elsewhere, I have the coordinates. We have to leave while we still can."

"I found a ride. He can take us to Elara once we finish this, come." She grabbed his hand and went to the upper level as she heard the steps going down. When she reached that level she met Chewie's eyes and she ran to him and him next to him. This one pointed at Knox in a silent manner.

"He is a friend, an ally. Han is down there with them." She whispered to the Wookiee and this one nodded. The steps became quieter until they couldn't be heard any more. Chewie sticked his head out and looked to the sides, he then motioned for her to follow him which she did, as well as Knox.

Then only a pair of steps were heard and Kara's curiosity got the best of her. She got close to the rail and looked down, it was Kylo walking towards the bridge. And soon after she saw Han, walking towards the man, "What is he doing?" she whispered with desperation.

"Ben!" Han Solo yelled, his voice echoing through the hollow space and the woman looked at him. Kylo Ren stopped, she gripped the rails as she leaned forward. _It can't be._

Suddenly, ask if them were surrounded by stormtroopers, pointing at them and at Han. Kylo turned around, now facing Han as he one stood still at the end of the bridge.

"Han Solo." He spoke, his voice echoed too. "I've waited for this day for a long time." Han took a moment to walk towards him, his pace was steady and confident. A blaster door opened at the top and Kara turned around followed by Chewie. It was Rey and Finn, they had no idea what was about to happen. The light coming from outside illuminated a portion of the dark, hollow and cold space. Kara turned around again to look at Han.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo's voice sent chills down her spine. Her grip on the rails tightened as she leaned forward even further.

"The face of my son." That's when Kara felt her heart sink deep down in her chest. Her heartbeat was deafening as she felt her mouth dry.

The silence was hell, she couldn't understand or know what was actually happening in front of her own eyes. Han Solo had called Kylo Ren his _son_. The only son she ever knew about was Ben Solo, the boy who her father adored like the son he never had, a boy who was strong and wanted to be just like his father. The boy who wanted to be a pilot more than anything had been Kylo Ren all along, hiding behind that mask.Or that was what everyone used to say about the boy.

 _Please don't, please don't be._ She let go of the rail and backed away. Her feet having a mind of her own as she went for the staircase, not caring about the troopers that were now pointing at her as she tried to go down. Chewie was faster than her, he grabbed her upper arm and didn't let go as she tried to break free from it.

Kylo took off the mask and let it hit the floor of the bridge. The echo made her stop as she saw his face from afar.

"Your son is gone." His voice was filled with hate. "He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true," he paused, as if it hurt to speak. "My son is alive."

She couldn't hear clearly what they were saying, just their voices faintly reaching her ears. When Han got closer to him she felt her heart beat faster by the second. Kylo took his saber and showed it to his father, handing it to him with both hands, the man took it. There was a pause. The light that illuminated them slowly faded and everything went dark again.

She knew what was coming. She could feel it. She wanted to scream. Instead, she went numb as Kylo twisted the saber and made it go through his father's chest, taking his life in mere seconds with a single movement.

"HAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Chewie let go of her arm as the wookiee mourned the death of his best friend. The man fell off the bridge and down the core of the planet.

Kara grabbed her blaster properly and shot Ren on his left side. He fell on one knee. Chewie started shooting at the troopers closer to her and soon everyone followed. A hand wrapped around her wrist and dragged her, forcing her to start running. Knox started going up the stairs and Kara had no other option but to follow him. When they reached the level where Rey and Finn were, the chargers went off and everything started exploding.

"We need to get out of here!" Knox got everyone's attention and the four of them went outside.

The ground started shaking as they ran through the snow. "The Falcon's this way!" Finn said as he pointed to a forest.

"Chewbacca is in there." Kara pointed inside and Knox looked between the door and the woman.

"I'll wait for him here, give me the blaster and everyone get to the ship now." Kara furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Go Kara! I'll see you there." Kara gave him the blaster and Finn grabbed her hand, dragging her with him. X-wings were still flying above them as they ran. Once the entered the forest, the cold was soon forgotten by the sudden adrenaline rush she was experiencing.

The noise of a lightsaber activating made them stop. They looked at each other in confusion as to how Kylo got there that fast. He was standing there, his lightsaber glowing an angry red by his side. Finn and Rey approached him with caution, while Kara stayed in her place. It was the forest from the dream.

"We're not done yet." Kylo spoke, looking directly at Finn, provoking him.

"You're a monster." Rey said with anger and hate on her voice. Kara took a step forward, her eyes looking at him.

"It's just us now," his eyes went from Rey to hers, stopping, like he had just realized she was with them, "Han Solo can't save you."

"I'm gonna kill you." Kara took three steps, now standing in front of Finn and Rey, "You'll pay for what you did."

Kylo started grunting and he started hitting his left side, where she shot him. Blood drops fell on the snow. Something about that made her look away as she flinched and returned her gaze to him after he stopped. Rey raised her blaster and tried to shoot him, but he was faster and raised his hand, throwing the girl up in the air and making her hit one of the trees.

"Rey!" Finn yelled and rushed to her side. She threw his blaster on the snow. Kara briefly turned to look at Rey then ran for the blaster. Kylo held up his hand again, but she was faster. She managed to grab the blaster and shot his arm, hitting his side as he moved away in time. Kara stood up and tried to shoot again but Kylo raised his hand. This time, instead of throwing her away, he pulled her towards him.

He grabbed her by the throat. His eyes were filled with anger as she tried to get his hand off of her.

"I can feel it." He spoke through his teeth, her vision was getting blurry. "I can feel it within you."

"I'll ki-kill y-you," She tried to speak but it was becoming more difficult. She put her hands on top of his and his eyes twitched as she tried removing his hand. Her sight was darkening and his grip loosened all of the sudden.

She hit the floor hard. The cold of the snow was welcoming to her, breathing was hard but that didn't stop her from trying to get up. She felt a pressure on her head, she looked up and saw his palm open.

"You are wrong." Was the last thing she heard before he closed it.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring down at her, filled with worry. She furrowed her eyes as she looked at the man staring at her. A relieved smile appeared on his lips, he put something away and sat down next to her.

"You are awake. You have no idea how glad I am to see you awake right now." She somehow recognized his voice, and when she realized who it was, her eyes widened.

"Knox?" The man nodded, Kara sat down and eyed him up and down. He had removed his stormtrooper uniform and was wearing all black.

"Oh, yeah! You have never seen me without the trooper mask." He laughed and the man immediately hugged her tightly. "I got so worried when we found you."

"Where is he?" She pulled away from the hug as she remembered what had happened. Knox put a hand on her shoulder.

"Finn is out, the wound isn't that severe, but he got extremely lucky."

"Wait, what? I wasn't refe..." she felt a pounding pressure on her head and put a hand on it. She winced and Knox noticed, he helped her lay down again. "What do you mean Finn was injured? What about Rey? Is she alright?"

"More than fine." The brunette's voice made Kara turn her head around. Rey was just arriving. Knox stood up from the bed and gave both women a smile.

"You two can talk, I'll check on the Wookiee." And with that, the man left the two alone.

Kara sat up, her hand still on her head, and met the eyes of the scavenger. She could see the sadness and sorrow behind them. The blonde patted the empty space next to her. Rey hesitated for a split second.

"We need a break, don't you think?" Rey sighed as she walked up to her, sitting down next to the woman.

"You knew him," Kara let her hand fall on her own leg, letting her attention be with Rey. "The way Han looked at you when he saw you, it was like he had been looking for you all along." Her heart sunk in her chest, and her eyes stinging as a tear fell down her cheek. Kara wiped it away, a lump forming on her throat.

"H-He did, just for awhile."

"Ready for hyperjump!" Knox's voice resonated and the two woman grabbed the edges of the bed, a harsh jerk moving them forward and them back. "We're here."

"Here where?" Rey stood up.

"The Resistance base." The blonde winced again as the pressure became more persistent. Rey stepped forward and knelt in front of her. Her eyes showed concern. "What is it?"

"It hurts, it's nothing." The pain disappeared and Kara took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "I'm all fine now."

"You got all pale all of the sudden. I think it would be best if they can check on you," Rey helped her get up from the bed once the Falcon had landed safely.

Chewie opened the platform of the starship, the wookiee soon appeared with Finn on his arms and walked down the platform. Knox also got out of the ship and stepped out, a group of medics appeared and went straight for Finn. The blonde managed to get a glimpse of him, he was indeed unconscious, laying flat on his chest and she could see a long-thin wound that went from his lower back up to his left shoulder.

Rey's grip around her waist made her look at the girl who was looking at her friend being taken away. Kara put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, getting back her attention.

"Go with him. I can take care of myself." Rey looked at her hesitantly. "Go, Rey." The girl gave her a closed smile and nodded. She let go her waist and went down the ramp to try to catch up to the medics that were taking Finn to, what only she could assume was their clinic.

She stood there in silence. No one was inside the Falcon except her. Kara could hear the voices outside but they were far from her. The sun was going down in the planet. She felt cold, as if she was still on the StarKiller base. The memories hit her all of the sudden, the blood of the troopers on her hands, her plan of escaping from that place and Han. She had seen Han again after five years and he died, he got killed by his own son.

_Kara put a hand on top of her mouth as she tried not to giggle as she heard steps coming closer her way. The steps grew slower._

_"Where can this little sneaky bandit be?" Han spoke as he walked around the falcon, he had searched for her for fifteen minutes, the only place he hadn't checked was the cockpit, letting her enjoy herself. When he stepped inside, he crossed his arms as he heard her laugh silently, a smile appearing on his lips as he pretended not to hear her at all._

_"She is really good at this game. I think she has won." He spoke with fake sadness. A pair of arms wrapped around his legs. He looked down to find her smiling happily, "There you are sweetheart!"_

_"I won!" she said and Han bent down, and scooped her in his arms._

_"Sure thing, kid. You are one great player."_

_"So can I keep the falcon?" The question made Han smile as he shook his head._

_"Only if you help me clean it up, kiddo."_

"Kara?" The woman blinked and saw her friend standing at the end of the platform. Knox furrowed his eyes as she climbed up the starship. "I thought you had already gone down with Rey."

"I just needed a second. It has been such a long time since the last time I was onboard of the Millennium Falcon." The man stopped when he was at a good distance from her. He tilted his head down, looking for her eyes as she looked around with a nostalgic smile.

"Kara, I understand if you want to be alo..."

"I need to find someone. If you want to stay here, do. I'll be right back." Kara went around him and walked down the ramp. The view was just like she remembered. They were on the Resistance base. Last time she had been there was five years ago. Kara ran through the crowd of people with Knox following right behind as she made her way into the main building.

Inside, there were people talking and celebrating but none of that mattered to her, not right then. At the far corner of the main section of the building was her, sitting down in silence away from the excited crowd. Kara stopped right in the middle of everyone as she felt her heart pound on her ears and felt like it was going to burst out her chest at any moment.

"Leia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Han, I love you but it is what it is.


	8. The Map

_ “Kara please be careful dear!” Nia looked at the little five-year-old being chased by the wookiee as she ran around her mother’s X-wing while giggling and smiling widely. The woman smiled at the sight in front of her eyes, she let her helmet rest on one of the cargo boxes next to her. _

_ “Kids,” a woman spoke behind her with endearment. Nia instantly knew who it was. A smile appeared on her lips. “I’m happy to see you brought her today, Chewie was feeling lonely. Your girl really brought him back.” _

_ Nia turned to see how Leia also had a smile on her lips. The younger woman crossed her arms on top of her chest, “Yeah, since Quirin is away I can’t really leave her at home. I don’t have anyone that can look after here there, besides, this mission might take longer than expected.” _

_ “Don’t worry about that, I can look after her while you are gone. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time, I love having her around,” The blonde woman looked at Leia, she could see longing behind her brown eyes. _

_ “I can’t imagine how much you must miss him.” _

_ “I love Ben with all my heart, but it was time for him to go with Luke, to learn the ways of the Force and to become a Jedi.” Nia looked back at her daughter as this one was now on the wookiees shoulders laughing, “And to think they haven’t met after all this time, Ben and Kara.” _

_ The blonde nodded in silence, “What does Han think?” The general shook her head, she sighed. Nia could see how the topic took some of her energy away. _

_ “He really doesn’t understand much, but we have agreed that it has to be done. For his own good, he’ll be fine... What about Quirin?" Leia changed the subject, "do you know when he is coming back?” _

_ “No,” Nia placed her hands on her hips. “Kara misses him like crazy. Every single day as soon as she wakes up, she asks me if her dad is coming, and at night she asks again.” _

_ When the woman turned to look at her daughter. She noticed how her eyes widened with pure joy and asked the wookiee to let her down. Chewie did and the little girl ran as fast as she could. Nia stepped forward to try to go after her, but when she noticed to where she was running to, she stopped. _

_ “Uncle Han!” Her daughter yelled. The man smiled widely once he saw her. He crouched and spread his arms wide. She jumped on his arms, he grabbed her and stood up, not letting go of her. _

_ “Kiddo! Did you miss me that much?” Han started walking towards the two woman with the little girl. “Hey Nia.” _

_ He kissed Leia on the lips and lifted his chin towards Nia with a smile. The woman smiled back at him. “Hello Han.” _

_ “Going out today?” He asked and Nia nodded, meanwhile her daughter was playing with the man’s hair. _

_ “I am, just waiting on the rest.” Han nodded, his eyes falling on his wife. _

_ “Well, Leia and I will take care of the kid.” a grumble coming from Chewie made the four of them turn to him, “And Chewie too.” _

“Leia.” Kara said in a voice so low she did not expect anyone to hear, but she did, she always did. The older woman looked up, her brown eyes lighting up as they met once again. She stood up slowly not leaving her gaze for even a second. 

“Kara." That was all it took for the blonde to run up to the woman. She wrapped her arms around her and the woman did the exact same, holding her tight against her as Kara sighed in relief. Tears fell down her cheeks. “Oh dear, you are back.” The voice of the woman sounded just like Kara felt, like a part of her was been put back into place.

“I am. I’m back.”

Kara let go of the woman and backed away a little, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. Leia grabbed her face gently, her green eyes met her brown ones again. The woman wiped away the rest of the tears with her thumbs, she had forgotten how it felt to be held by someone she hadn’t seen for so long. Two of them had been Han and Chewie, now it was Leia. More tears threatened to come out but she bit the inside of her cheek, trying to contain herself.

“I missed you so much, sweetheart.” Leia spoke and the younger woman felt a lump forming on her throat.

“And I missed you too. I’m sorry for leaving and not saying anything.” The woman shook her head, the princess held her by the arms as she smiled.

“You were going to leave at one point. All I can say is that I’m more than relieved to see you are alright”

“General." A voice interrupted their moment. The two turned to look at the owner of the voice. Shiny-gold was what Kara saw.

“C-3PO.” Kara said in disbelief as she watched the droid appear out of nowhere.

“Miss Zarkot! How wonderful is to see you again! Everyone missed you very much.” He moved closer to her and waved his arms up and down. His left arm was now red.

“And I missed all of you too.” She smiled at him, but then something else caught her attention. A familiar beeping made her look behind the cybor, it was his best friend, R2.

“General, look who is finally back! R2 has a lot to say.” The droid beeped happily as it started moving forward.

“Tell us.” Leia stepped away from the woman. Kara looked to her left where Knox was leaning next to one of the many columns of the place with arms crossed. His eyes found hers. She smiled at him and walked up to the man.

She stood still in front of him. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth but she went for a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest against his chest. Knox didn’t wait any longer, he hugged her back, letting his chin rest on top of her head. 

“I’m so happy you are here with me.” She could hear his heart pumping. “Soon enough we can meet up again with Elara.” The man sighed.

“And so am I, but Kara,” she looked up, his eyes flickered and she gulped. She backed away just a little to have a better view of him, Knox closed his eyes as his features tightened. “I lied about something.”

“Knox…”

“Elara stayed in Starkiller.” Her heart stopped and her mouth opened in pure disbelief. “She made me promise her that I would take you out of there. Kara, I tried telling her to come with us but she insi...”

The woman let go of his waist. He reached out to take her hand but she pulled away. She could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. And what did that mean? Was Elara alright? Had she managed to flee? Or had she died alone in that place?

“Kara.” She took a deep breath at the sound of Leia's voice behind her. “Come, dear.”

“We’ll talk later.” She pointed told Knox before turning around and seeing a handful of people were standing around a projection. 

When she made her way through the small crowd, she finally saw where the projection came from. It came from R2 and a BB-8,  _ the  _ BB-8 that belonged to Poe Dameron. When she looked forward, she saw the man in question. His eyes lit up as he noticed her and a smile appeared on his lips. Her jaw tightened and she looked away. 

She couldn’t see him, at least not now, she hasn't noticed on how the man’s face fell as he realized that she was upset at him. Leia extended her hand to Kara, she took it as she watched the woman’s eyes light up with hope. Kara was now standing next to the woman.

“Do you know what this is?” Kara looked up and looked at the projection. There were planets and systems marked in it. She nodded with a hint of doubt. “This map will take us to Luke,” the blonde looked down to see how Leia was now looking straight into her eyes. “We finally found Luke.”

She turned around to look at it again. She then remembered when she was captured by the First Order. How Kylo, no,  _ Ben _ had asked her to reveal the location of the map to Skywalker. She never thought there was an actual map. For years she heard rumors, but never actually expected for it to actually exist. She blinked a couple of times.

“So it was real.” She said more to herself, but Leia heard her.

“More than real.” Kara couldn’t believe it. After five years, they had found the location of Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi alive, or so she hoped. After all the things the resistance had gone through to find it, Kara could only hope he was alive. He had to, for Leia and for everyone else that believed in the force.

As she stared at the map, she felt tightness on her chest. She winced and soon after she felt pressure on her head. She bent just a little for Leia to notice something was wrong. Leia placed a hand on her back as she got close to her. “What’s wrong?”

Rey, who was on the other side of the circle, walked to the two of them. “She hasn't been feeling well since she woke up.” Rey explained, but Kara shook her head.

“It's nothing.” She tried to assure, but a ringing in her ears started blocking out the noise of her surroundings. She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly on her chest. Her knees become weak. Kara extended her hand, trying to reach for anything as the pain got worse. Cold and warmth was what she felt on her fingertips, the feeling spread slowly to the palm of her hands. Kara had met something. But when she opened her eyes, all she could see was a small group of people looking from above, surrounding her worry filled faces.

“Kara. Kara please I need you to stay with us.” Knox was on her right side, while Poe was on the left, holding her wrist up in his hand with two fingers feeling her pulse. She closed her eyes again as that warmth left her. She felt her heart pump slower, calmer. 

When she opened her eyes again, no one was surrounding her anymore. She was looking up to a sky filled with stars shining bright, the light of the moon lighting the right side of her face. She felt wet grass below her. She sat up and saw a small figure standing in front of her, looking down at her. Aside from the darkness of the night, she could see that it was a little girl that was looking down at her with a sad expression on her face.

_ “Why am I here?” _ Her voice was so soft that Kara had to get closer. A tear fell down the little girl's cheek and Kara wiped it away. She removed a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear.

_ “Because this is where you have to be.” _ She didn’t know why she said those words, but to her they felt right. The little girl sighed and another tear fell down.

_ “That’s what Papa says, but I don’t want to be here.” _ The little girl started crying and that pulled a string on her heart.  _ “I want to go home.”  _ Kara pulled her hand away and looked into her eyes, her own eyes, seeing herself through them like a mirror.

_ “Will I ever go home?” _ Her eyes lit up with hope as she looked at the woman.

_ “I don’t know.” _ Talking to her pained her even though she knew it was a dream. She was talking to her past self. Her innocent and naive self.

_ “Will Han come back for us?”  _

She knew the answer.

_ “No.” _ But another voice spoke at the same time as her.

_ “ _ **_Yes_ ** _.” _ The voice of a kid full of hope spoke behind her.  _ “ _ **_He will return._ ** _ ” _

Knox stood outside of the tent where Kara was at. He had never seen her that way, not even when she had first been brought to the infirmary at the Finalizer. She just fell on the floor while grabbing her chest in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, with what he could only assume was desperation and fear. When she passed out, Poe Dameron tried to bring her back while the group of medics tried to get there as fast as possible. If it hadn’t been for the man, Kara would not be resting inside that tent. When someone exited the tent, he ran towards the person, this one being an older woman that was much shorter than he was. The woman that knew Kara from before.

“Excuse me,” the woman looked up and gave him a half smile. “My n-name is Knox, I got here with Kara, they didn’t let me in. Is she al...”

“She’s alright.” She interrupted him, he let out a sigh of relief. “Right now she is sleeping.”

“Thank you very much for letting me know. Any idea of what happened?”

“No worries, kid.” The woman squeezed his arm and patted it. “She must be very sad. A broken heart is what she has. I don’t blame her, she lost both of her parents, and now we both lost Han. She had always been attached to him since she was very little, when I saw her I could see in her eyes, that she was very sad.”

Knox gulped and looked away. Not only had she lost Han, but probably Elara too. There was no way to know if the woman had escaped the planet before its destruction. He knew that when Kara heard she never left the planet in the first place, it broke her. That was the plan, for Kara to escape and wait for them in  _ Thevis _ where she said they could stay. According to her, that was were she was born, where spent part of her childhood, or at least that was what she told him.

“Would you like to see her?” The voice of the older woman brought him back. He hadn’t realized that he had been looking at the tent while he was deep in thought. He nodded. “Go then.”

“Thank you.” And with that, the man stepped inside as he pushed away the fabric of the tent. He'd known the tent was big, but once inside it looked massive. There was a small amount of people there, two nurses and three other patients. He glanced around. On the far end he saw a curtain and he went that way, once he arrived he pushed it to the side. Kara was laying down, sleeping with a few tubes on her chest. He carefully got closer.

The man sat down next to her in the bed. His eyes watched her face, the scene suddenly felt very familiar. Knox looked down and saw her hand resting on her belly. He reached for it, grabbing it carefully, afraid to wake her up. He grabbed her hand between his, he took a deep breath.

The sound of shifting made the man open his eyes, he brushed away his tiredness immediately. Kara had woken up. Her eyes were puffy and her lips looked pale as well as her face, and her hair was messy. But what caught his attention was the fact that she was shaking and gripping the blankets tightly. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked distressed which made him worry even more.

“Hey, you’re up!” He showed her a smile, softening his voice to not startle her, trying to be comforting, but that just made the woman to look at him with a confused face.

“What happened?” Her throat was dry and the sound that escaped her lips was similar to a Wookiee.

“You had a heart attack, more or so, just to narrow it down. How do you feel?” His voice softened again.

“I feel like I was thrown into carbonite. I’m so cold.” 

“Okay, let me see if I can make someone check on you.” He stood up walked behind the curtain. He saw one of the nurses and walked up to him, “She just woke up and says she is very cold, she is shaking like crazy. Is that normal?” The Mon Calamari shook its head as he looked at Knox.

“I’m afraid not. Let me check on her.” The nurse walked up to where Kara was and checked her temperature, “Hello miss.”

“Hello,” Kara answered, she was covered in blankets from the neck down.

“You don’t seem to have fever.” He then checked her pulse as he watched a small pocket clock he had on his jacket. “And your heart rate is rather stable compared to how it was when you got here.”

“So she is fine?” The man asked with both arms crossed over his chest and a hand under his chin as he looked on with surprise.

“She is. But to make sure everything is in order, one of the doctors will have to run some tests.”

“Thank you very much.” The nurse shook his head as he gave the two of them a smile.

“No problem, if you need anything else let me know.” With that the nurse left the two of them. Knox walked up to her and sat down, he noticed she was still shaking.

“C'mere,” he said and laid down next to her in the bed. He opened his arms and Kara got close immediately. He hugged her, trying to at least provide some sort of warmth. “Is this better?”

“A little.” Knox chuckled and started rubbing her back.

“You scared me,” He could hear the people outside the tent, some celebrating afar and the ones closer just chatting. It felt foreign to him. The cheering and joy in people’s voices, the politeness and welcome he experience so far, much different from the cold and authority from First Order, except for Elara. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” He pulled away to see her, her face was against his chest, hiding from him. “I don’t want to talk, not right now.”

“Alright, we don’t have to.” 

Knox heard a set of footsteps coming their way. He glanced up to meet the woman from early and the nurse. He was going to move but Kara grabbed his shirt in a fist, pulling him closer to her. He looked at them. The woman smiled slightly and nodded.

“Sweetheart.” The older woman spoke softly, Kara’s fists loosened as soon as she heard her voice. Knox slowly let go of her. “Kid, would you two mind leaving up alone?”

“Not at all. I’ll go outside for a bit.” He stood up and the nurse left first. He walked past the woman, glancing one more time at Kara before leaving the tent.

Leia waited until no one was close so she could approach the young woman. Kara shifted on the bed to make herself more comfortable. She sat up against the pillow. The general stopped when she was right next to her. She sat down on the chair Knox had used and extended her arm to grab Kara’s hand.

“You look pale.” She looked at her hand and then into her green eyes, showing worry. “You’re cold.”

“The nurse said I was fine.” Leia noticed how Kara looked away, avoiding her gaze.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” There was silence. Kara softly let go of Leia’s hand as she hid it underneath the blanket. “Kara?”

“Did you know?” The woman furrowed her eyebrows. “Who Kylo Ren really was?” That was when the woman understood. She sighed as she nodded her head.

“Yes.” 

Kara looked to the woman and saw how sad she truly was behind those brown eyes, how she tried to hide it from everyone, even from her. Then, a question appeared on her head. A question she might had the answer to.

“Leia?” The woman waited for her to continue. “Him....and I, did we ever met? Before any of this.” There was trouble in Leia’s face as the question settled in. Someone showed up before she could get an answer.

“General Organa.” Poe Dameron stopped when he noticed the two of them were in the middle of a conversation. “I’m sorry general, I didn’t...”

“What is it?”

“Captain Svana wanted to talk to you,” he explained and his eyes met with Kara’s. She then looked at Leia but the woman was already up and walking towards the man.

“Poe, would you mind to keeping her company?” Before any of the two could say anything else she had already left, leaving the two of them there.

“You seem...”

“Pale?” She interrupted him, but the man shook his head.

“Awake, was the word I was going to use. But yeah, you look  _ pale. _ ” He said with over exaggeration as he placed a hand on his chin. Another nurse came and went up to Kara, taking off the cables off of her body carefully.

“I can leave?” Kara asked and the nurse nodded.

“You can, doc’s orders.” The nurse finished and then returned to look at Kara again, “We’ll give you some meds in case of pain, we also checked the wound on your lower abdomen and it seems to be healing pretty well. Try not to make any sudden movements, exercise or anything that can cause your heart rate to rise.”

“Got it.” Kara smiled at her and the nurse smile back.

“Alright, your boots are here and you are free to go.”

“Thank you, Ava.” Poe said and the nurse eyed him up and down with judgement.

“Dameron.” She left. Poe grabbed Kara’s boots and kneeled down by the bed.Kara sat up slowly. The man helped her put on her boots before she could leave the bed. 

“She doesn’t seem to like you.” The comment caught the man's attention. He looked up at her and then down to her feet again, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Yeah, she wouldn’t be the first.” The man laughed. A small smile appeared on Kara’s lips.

“I bet.” Once the boots were on, Poe stood up and grabbed her hands pulling her off the bed with ease, making sure she could stand on her own. Kara took a step forward and looked up at the man. He smiled, pleased to see she was alright, and took a step back, giving her some space.

“I guess we better head out.” She nodded and Poe raised his right elbow inviting her to take it. She did.

When they started walking, Kara finally had a better view of where she was, then they left the tent. Outside, it was dark, the moon shining bright in the dark blue night sky. People walked here and there, while others celebrated in small or big groups around bonfires they had set up.

“What are they celebrating?” she asked.

“The fall of Starkiller base. Without what you guys did, we wouldn’t be talking right now.” Kara turned to look at him, their eyes met before he looked away. “When General Han heard me talk about you, him and Leia were so relieved to hear you were there. But you know what the craziest part was?”

“What?”

“That Leia had people looking everywhere for you, and when we crossed paths, I didn’t recognize your name.” Kara gulped down, it was now that regret was coming out to haunt her. If it hadn’t been for her pride and stubbornness, things could’ve been different. “It wasn’t until after you were standing in front of Ren that it dawned on me, who you were.”

“Can we not talk about him? Or what happened in Starkiller?” Poe looked at her. Her face looking down at the ground. He bit his lip, worried he was messing things up between the two of them.

“Sure, sorry about that.” After a moment of silence, they continued walking through the grounds of the base with a normal pace. They had no hurry. She noticed that they weren’t heading to the sleeping tent area, they were rather walking to hangar, where all of the spaceships were at. Kara raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the man.

“Why are we walking this way? I’m sure the tents were the opposite way.” Poe shook his head.

“Lucky for you, you won’t be sleeping in a tent tonight.” He paused as he stopped walking. She then stopped too and watched how he raised his arm, pointing a finger to something further away. “I managed to have someone pick it up.”

Kara turned around to see what he was pointing at and to her surprise, it was her ship, the Mizar. Her lips parted as she sucked in a breath, a smile appearing on her lips, she turned to look at him again.

“The engines had stopped working.” He nodded as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, we fixed that for you. It’s just like new now. Come on, let’s get you inside.” Kara didn’t protest. They continued walking until they reached the Mizar. The ship's door opened with a hiss, like a warm welcome. They stepped inside. The power was on and it looked just like how she left her. She thought she would never see it again, let alone sleep in it once more. She smiled as she turned to met Poe’s eyes.

“Thank you, Poe.” He smiled back, his face softening as he shrugged.

“It's the last I could do.”

“It means a lot to me, so thank you again.” He nodded, took a step back, and looked outside.

“About that guy that came here with you…” He took in a deep breath, not to sure how to ask the question.  _ Is he trustworthy? _

“His name is Knox, he...he’s a friend of mine. Knox helped me _escape_ that place. There's nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, just making sure. You want me to go for him?” She nodded quickly, the man smiled and started heading out, “Okay, I’ll bring him.”

Poe walked down the ramp, which closed with a hiss when he pushed the button on the way out. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, finally, after three days, she was finally free. Away from the First Order, from Hux and...from him. Something on her right pocket weighed just a bit, she looked down and reached into the pocket only to meet metal with her fingertips. Kara grabbed the object and pulled it out. She opened her hand. The insignia from the First Order.

The cold came back. Her mouth started to quiver as she turned around to grab her jacket, a deafening sounds rang in her ear and she furrowed her eyebrows. When she reached out for her jacket, she felt like someone was there. She wasn’t alone. 

Kara raised her head. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart throb painfully inside her chest. It was him. He was sitting down, facing away from her, his mask covering his face. The ringing continued. She let out a silent gasp and his head turned slightly towards her, until their eyes met and the ringing stopped.

“Kara?” She turned around quickly. Her eyes meeting those of Knox's and Poe’s confused faces as they watched her. She turned to look at Kylo but he was gone, nowhere to be seen. “Are you alright?” 

_ What was that? _


	9. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Kara is not too happy to hear about the girl named Rey been assign to look for the lost Jedi. But that's not the only thing that upsets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, it took longer but my best friend saved the day with the editing of the chapter!

_ Nia was sitting down with Kara on the ground in-between her legs. She was almost done braiding her daughter’s hair. The girl was playing with a small toy X-wing, pretending to be her mother as she moved the spaceship through the air like it was flying through the galaxy, defending the resistance. When she finished, she admired her work as the little girl stood up and turned around with a happy smile, “Mommy.” She said with joy, her eyes shining bright. _

_ “Yes, Kara?” The girl grabbed her mother’s hand and smiled happily. She smiled back at her. _

_ “I’m going to show aunt Leia my braid, and when papa comes I will show my braid to him too.” Kara let go of her hands and ran across the room to get to Leia. When the woman stopped to pay attention to her, she did a spin, showing off her mother’s work. _

_ Nia stood up and made her way outside, she still needed to fix the hyperdrive of her X-wing and perhaps give it a quick clean while she was at it. As she made her way to her ship, she saw Han walking straight out of the Falcon with Chewie behind him.  _

_ They had just arrived. Kara would be happy to see the two. Their eyes met and both smiled at each other. Han signaled something to the Wookie and changed his direction, now heading towards the blonde. _

_ “Hey Nia, you are back! Is the little one still here?” She nodded as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. _

_ “Hello Han, she’s inside with Leia right now.” The man sighed as he put both hands on his hips. _

_ “Good. I found something for her.” _

_ “Another trip?” She asked and the man nodded, raising his left hand and scratching the back of his neck. _

_ “Yeah, I feel like I can barely catch a break. But hey, it’s nice been out there. How did things go? Any complications?” _

_ “Like usual, but the hyperdrive broke the second I arrived here.” When she reached her ship she climbed up the ladder. _

_ “Luckily it was when you arrived and not on your way here.” The woman smiled as she tilted her head. Then, the sound of a ship coming out of hyperjump sounded faintly in the distance. “Would you look at that.” _

_ Han gave the woman a soft grin. Nia looked up to the sky and saw a newly-arrived ship about to land. Her heart jumped inside her chest. She could recognize that ship anywhere. It was the Mizar, it was the spaceship she looked forward to seeing every single day.  _

_ Her hand loosened her grip on the left and she almost fell before grabbing the handle one again. She went down and followed the ship with her eyes. Nia watched how her daughter started running towards the ship. _

_ “Papa! Papa!” Nia ran behind her as the hatch opened and a man stepped out of the ship. He had short messy strawberry blonde hair, and a weeks old beard. When the man turned to their direction, Nia felt her eyes water and the oxygen leave her lungs. It was him. “Papa!” _

_ “My little frog!” The man yelled as he ran to his daughter. He crouched and opened his arms. Kara jumped in his arms. He hugged her tightly and hid his face on the crook of her neck. The woman got closer.  _

_ When his green eyes met hers, a wide nostalgic smile appeared on the man's lips. Nia closed the distance and hugged her husband. He put his arm around her waist as she let her arm snake under his. _

_ “You’re back.” She whispered as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_ “Papa look! Mommy did my hair!” Kara pulled away and showed him her braid. “I told mommy that I’ll show you, isn’t pretty?” The man smiled and looked at his wife tenderly. _

_ “It’s beautiful.”  _

_ The sunlight was long gone and the moon was high up in the dark sky. Nia placed the blanket over her daughter, covering her body to bring heat since the air was getting colder by the minute. Once she was sure the little girl was tucked in properly, she leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was fast asleep and looked peaceful. A smile appeared on the mother’s lips.  _

_ She stood up carefully, making sure to not disturb her sleep, and walked out of the room to find herself in the kitchen of their home. Her husband was cleaning. She leaned on one of the columns. His red-blonde hair was messy from playing all day long with their daughter. He scratched his beard after he had grabbed the last plate that was on the table. _

_ “I feel like this was one the longest times you’ve been gone.” She spoke, breaking the silence between the two of them. The man put away all the utensils. His green eyes lit up upon meeting the blue of hers and gave her a side smile. _

_ “Yes it was, but you already know Luke. He needs someone that can help him make sure everyone is alright. He really tries.” The woman sighed as she walked towards her husband, grabbing his face softy between her hands and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. _

_ “I know how it can be. Having to take care of ten kids and also teaching them all about the force has to be difficult.” The man nodded and kissed her back smiling as he stared into her eyes. “How was Ben? Leia told me she decided to send him with Luke three weeks ago.” _

_ “He is good, he’s learning fast but I can see he misses Han and Leia, her the most, it's not like he is lost Nia.” She stepped away from him and sat down on the table, gazing at him as he leaned against the wall. _

_ “I know you worry about Ben, we all do. He is so attached to his parents that being away from them must be hard, but, she missed you.” She spoke softly. He softened his features even more. “Every single night she would ask me when you were coming home. She needs you here and so do I.” _

_ “And I missed her too, it was hard seeing all the kids I trained and none of them been her.” She rolled her eyes as she knew what was coming next. The man crossed his arms as he exhaled. “Nia, we both know that the best for Kara is to come with me and Luke. She can learn, she is in the perfect age to do so.” _

_ “Quirin, she is not going to the temple.” She raised her voice just a bit as she threw him a look of disbelief. “We have talked about this multiple times. We don’t even know if she is force sensitive.” The man walked up to his wife, kneeling in front of her, grabbing her hands in his. _

_ “Our daughter has told you things that have come true. I know you are afraid of what can happen to a Jedi, but deep inside you know just like me that I’m right. She needs to come with us, to learn the ways of the force. Luke believes she might be force sensitive but has to make sure for himself.” _

_ “What worries me is the question. What if she isn’t? You have told her multiple times about it, she believes in it too, what will happen if you are wrong? She will be so heartbroken, Quirin.” She pleaded with her eyes and the man caressed her cheek softly. _

_ “We need to know.” _

_ “Mommy?” Their daughter's voice made made them both turn their head to where the voice came from. The little five-year-old was standing with sleepy eyes holding her blanket tightly on her arms. Quirin stood up and walked up to her, bending down and picking her up.  _

_ “Yes my dear?” Nia asked as she also stood up. Their daughter let her head fall on the crook of her dad's neck. _

_ “Is Papa leaving again?” She asked in a sleepy voice. Nia shook her head. _

_ “No Kara. Why would you think that?” _

_ “You sound sad, so I woke up.” Quirin brushed his daughters hair and patted her back gently, taking the blanket away from her and putting it over her. _

_ “Mommy and I were just talking, and because we missed each other so much we got sad. But now that you are here, we are so happy my little frog.” _

Her eyes opened at the sound of the hatch closing. She let out a yawn as she stretched her body. She sat up slowly to find Knox placing down a leather brown bag on the floor of the Mizar. She pulled the thick blanket closer to her body, bringing warmth to her skin after the cold breeze that entered with the man made her skin goosebump. 

When Knox met her gaze, he chuckled and walked her way. Kara pulled the blanket all the way to her chin. She was tired. The man sat down on the bed next to hers. He had already folded his blanket in a neat way.

“Sleep well?” Her hair was a bit tangled but that didn’t really bother her. She nodded.

“Yes, what about you?” Knox smiled with joy and bright eyes.

“Compared to my thin, small mattress back at the finalizer? I slept like a king.” She smiled as she could hear how he was slowly accepting his new reality. “Haven’t slept that long in a while.” 

Kara nodded in silence. Then her eyes fell on the new clothes he was wearing. A long sleeve sand color shirt that happened to be a bit tight on his torso and arms, making them daily noticeable, he also had tight black cargo pants and black boots on. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to look back at the bag he left on the floor.

“New clothes?” Knox nodded with excitement as he stood up with a small jump and grabbed the bag. He walked back to the bed and opened it, revealing that it was full of clothes and toiletries.

“I ended waking up a bit early and since you were asleep, I decided to sit outside for a bit. Then Poe came to check up on us and told me to go with him. We met a pretty cool guy and we happened to be around the same height, so, he gave me a couple of his old clothes.” 

“I'm glad you are enjoying yourself.” Kara removed the blanket and stood up from the bed as she turned her head to the cockpit. The sun was rising, setting a beautiful warm orange shade in the sky. 

She felt an itch in the palm of her left hand. The cut she had inflicted on herself as part of the escape plan, which wasn’t deep, had been cleaned off while she was unconscious the night before and was all stitched up. “You hungry?”

She turned to face him as just as he nodded. At that time it was probable they were already serving some meals before the rest of the camp was awake, so if they wanted some time for themselves, now was the perfect time.

Without another word, Kara walked to the back of the Mizar. To her right was a blaster door. She opened it and stepped inside, the door closed immediately after her. She was now inside a closet that took her to a private bathroom. It was just then, alone again, that she took in a deep breath. The heaviness of her eyes forced her to close them. 

Truth was, she hasn't slept much through the night. Thoughts invaded her mind over and over again. Images of the previous day flashed every time she tried to sleep. She never thought that escaping from the First Order would come with such a high price, but she couldn’t have known that Han was coming. 

_ The way Han looked at you when he saw you, it was like he had been looking for you all along.  _ Rey’s words echoed in her head. She knew Han and Leia had looked for her after she left. She heard people talk about the great Han Solo looking for a young girl in almost every planet. He looked for her, but he stopped. They all did, Leia too. She didn’t remember why she even left. It was a distant memory that just lingered in her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at her wardrobe. It’s not like she had a lot of clothes, but enough to not have to repeat for two weeks. She picked a white long sleeve shirt, dark green pants and a pair of underwear. Kara entered the bathroom and took a very quick shower. She didn’t want to leave Knox waiting. Once she finished, she dried herself up and put on her clean clothes. She brushed her teeth and finally walked out of the closet. 

Knox was looking at the pile of map and old journals on her desk. Her bed and his were now behind the wall, nowhere to be seen.

“That was fast.” Said the man when he heard her coming his way.

“You made my bed?” Knox nodded, not looking away from the map. “Thanks.”

“No problem, so quick question.”

“Shoot.” He placed a finger on a specific map, Takodana.

“Have you been there?” Kara bent down to observe the map. She sighed as she let out a small chuckle. The last time she went there was when she was only six, her father and her went for some business he had in the planet. She was surprised she could remember that.

“Yes, only once. This map belonged to my father, and well, the whole ship too.” Knox looked up and straightened himself up.

“I heard you talk about your mother to Elara, but you have never mentioned your father.” She avoided his stare as she tried to put the maps away.

“Well, you never asked. Ready to head out?” She didn’t gave him a chance to answer as she quickly turned around and walked to open the hatch of the Mizar. 

Something caught her attention on her left. She turned her head to see her blaster holster. Her fingertips ached, so she took it and put it around her waist and securing it around her thigh. She then faced the hatch and pressed the button to open it. The hatch lowered to the ground with a hiss. Kara walked down the ramp and looked behind her shoulder to meet Knox’s green eyes. He gave her a half smile as he soon catched up to her.

As they walked side by side, Kara eyed him up and down. She tried not to stare too long, but it just seemed off to see him without his stormtrooper gear. During her stay at Finalizer, it was all she saw him in, and now he was dressed just like any other average person in the galaxy. His eyes were slightly small, hair short and wavy, and if he looked tall with his gear, he looked even taller without it, but not as tall as Kylo. 

Kara looked away to see where she was going. The sun was now up in the sky, shining brighter than before but that didn’t seem to bother those who were still deep in their slumber. 

A few resistance members were awake and on their way to get some breakfast or just doing their daily shifts on their stations. The two of them took a right turn and in front of them stood a blaster door that opened automatically before then and revealed a large common area with twelve long tables. Like she had expected, there were around twenty people eating already. She was the first one to step inside, making her way to the serving line with Knox following close behind.

Once the line shortened by three people, Kara got served first and waited for Knox. He grabbed his plate and she walked to one of the corners of the room. They sat opposite to one another one they picked a table.

“I didn’t get to ask, how are you feeling?” Knox dipped his spoon on the hot soup and brought it to his mouth. The woman looked down to her bowl, she was feeling much better, the pain in her chest was gone as well as the headache. However, she still felt cold. Maybe it had to do with her quick shower, then she remembered,  _ Kylo Ren  _ sitting down in the quarters section of the ship. It seemed so real. Whatever medication she was given had messed with her for a split second.

“Much better, thankfully.” She finally tasted the soup. The flavor was amazing. Better than anything she had tasted in the last five years. She took another spoonful again and again. So did Knox, his eyes going from his food to her once in awhile. 

The blaster door opened and closed. They continued eating until someone stopped next to them. Knox was the first one to raised his head, then Kara followed. It was Rey. She stood with a nervous smile as she stared at the man, and then at her, she had a beautiful smile. Her hair was neatly put in three buns on the back of her head, her cheeks with a slight hint of pink, she was beautiful without even trying to look beautiful.

“Miss Rey.” The man said with a gentle smile. The brunette's smile widened.

“Knox.” She greeted him back. Kara looked at the two of them with a raised brow.

“You two already know each other?” The two of them turned to look at her. Knox nodded.

“Something like that. Let's just say that Miss Rey questioned me the second I carried you inside the Falcon.”

“You don’t have to call me ‘Miss’,” Rey tightened her jaw at the mention of the sudden title.

“Please forgive him, he does that.” Knox scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Rey with embarrassment.

“I’m truly sorry. It's a habit, part of the job.” The woman looked at Rey.

“Care to join us?” The brunette looked at the two of them before nodding. She walked behind Knox and sat next to him.

“How are you feeling? Yesterday, it, well, it gave us all a scare,”  _ You had a heart attack, more or so  _ were the words Knox used to explain what had happened. 

But to her? Yes, she had felt the pressure and the pain, but it wasn’t a heart attack. The symptoms included tightness on either the chest or arm that would spread to the neck, but she never felt it spread. The pain in her chest and head were unrelated. Although she wasn’t an expert.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.” Rey shook her head as she looked worried.

“Kara you shouldn’t apologize. You couldn’t have known.” And yet, she did. The pain was there and she ignored it. She didn’t want Knox to worry and that only made the matter worse.

“About your friend, how is he? Will he be alright?” Rey nodded. There was something lingering behind her eyes, but Kara couldn’t tell what it was.

“Finn. He is still unconscious but they said that he is fine. They expect him to wake up by tomorrow or the next day. If he doesn’t wake up by tomorrow, I won’t be able to see him before I leave.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows together as she tilted her head with confusion.

“You’re leaving?” Knox asked the question before Kara could.

“Leia believes I should go to Ahch-To and have Luke Skywalker train me.” Kara opened her mouth, but just like before, Knox spoke first.

“You’re getting trained by him? That’s crazy!” The man couldn’t hide his enthusiasm.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow, how are you getting there?”

“I’m taking the Millenium Falcon. Chewbacca and R2-D2 are coming with me to convince Luke to return.”  _ The Falcon _ , she thought. It got stolen and after years of not seeing it, she was taking it.  _ Why is she taking the Falcon? _

“Oh.” She returned her attention to her almost empty bowl.

“Have you ever met him?” Kara looked up with confusion written all over her face. “Luke Skywalker.”

“I,” she paused, “never. I’m full, I’ll head back.”

Kara stood up as she grabbed the bowl with one hand.

“Do want me to...” Knox spoke but she quickly shook her head.

“No, I’ll see you later. Enjoy, you two.” And with that, she turned around. She emptied the bowl and placed it with the rest of used dishes to be cleaned.

Kara walked all the way across to the room to get to the blaster door. She stepped outside. More people were up and the sun was now very high in the sky, shining brighter than before. The voices of people mare whispers in her ears, her fingertips twitched as she felt the fresh breeze brush her face. 

It was stupid. She knew finding Luke was something Leia always wanted to do, for her brother to return and bring balance to the force and Rey could do that. It was none of her business. It’s not like she would even bring anything important to the table. It’s true she didn’t know Rey, but since Leia trusted her with that mission, so should Kara,  _ right? _

She stopped. Her lungs were trying to catch air, she had ran. Kara blinked and found herself inside the forest by the base. She looked around but couldn’t see the base, just the voices off to the distance. She bent over, letting her hands rest on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath. Her chin fell against her chest, her heart was racing but nothing to worry about.  _ Ringing _ . The voices slowly started fading, her mouth went dry as she felt herself sick. She was shaking.

It stopped. She could not hear a single thing but her own breathing echoing in her ears. Somehow, she already knew what that meant. It was the same silence from last night, when she saw  _ him _ . When she looked up, he was the last thing she wanted to see. He was standing six feet right in front of her, his mask covering his face. She swallowed with difficulty. 

“You’re not real,” she whispered to herself but her voice echoed against the deafening silence. He stopped breathing for a quick moment, she almost missed it.

“You can see me.” His voice bounced loudly in her ears compared to her small whisper. Her eyes widened, her lips parted and her heart was racing as she took a step backwards, “Can you see m...”

“Why are you here?” Her jaw tightened as she bravely took a step forward.

“I could ask you the exact same question.” She furrowed her eyebrows, he too, took a step forward. He was still far and yet it felt like, despite the distance, he was slowly killing her, leaving her breathless without using the force. “You betrayed me.”

She was truly talking to him. She was seeing him. She could feel him. The familiar coldness from the past three days whenever he was around, was heavier than before, begging to be acknowledged. 

“You have some fucking guts.” Kara spat out, rage and hate rapidly took over her. He was powerful, a dark force user, but it would take more than that to make her back down. “Showing yourself here.”

“Still want to kill me?” He was mocking her, reminding her of her own words. They had been in the forest of the Starkiller base as he was using the force to choke her, almost killing her there.  _ Screw you _ , “You better be careful with your thoughts.”

That was the last thing she needed to hear from him. The heaviness of her blaster caught her attention. She reached her hand and removed the safety with ease, raised the blaster, aimed it at him, and shot with no hesitation. 

He shrunk, startled by the shot. He stared at his chest through the mask, no hole from the blaster. Her eyes widened at the realization. He  _ wasn’t  _ there.

“Get out of my head.” She said between teeth, her fist clenched. She felt a sharp pain on her left hand. 

“Ironic.” He didn’t need to express any emotion with his face to let her know he was making fun of her. “Ask Leia about the temple.” And just like that, he was gone. 

Kara blinked a couple of times to digest what had just happened. Kylo had appeared in front of her, like a projection or something of the sort. He didn’t say what he wanted or why he was taunting  _ her _ . She finally took a step back and turned around as she put her blaster back in her holster. She made her way out of the forest by following the noises coming from the base. When she made it out, more people were walking and droids were outside. She walked among them, pretending like she hadn’t just tried to kill a projection of Kylo Ren in the middle of the forest while they all started their morning.

“Kara.” She stopped in her track as she heard the General call her name. She turned her head to the right to find Leia leaving the statistics room. The older woman gave her a half smile as the younger one made her way between the people to get closer.

“Leia.” Her eyes landed on her hair, which was styled in a very specific way, an Alderaan mourning braid across her head with a single bun at the top.

“You seem to be doing much better, child.” Kara nodded, “Come and follow me.”

She did so without objecting.

Leia started walking with the blonde by her side. The simple action made her remember how much the two of them used to do it when Kara was younger. She would follow the General around the base as she checked on the different posts.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara spoke. The woman smiled slightly as she nodded.

“I knew you wanted to.”

“How long was Rey been part of the Resistance?” Leia didn’t bother to look at her as she answered.

“Since yesterday. She helped BB-8 get here before she got taken by the First Order.” Kara stopped, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowing.

“Since yesterday?” She asked in disbelief. Leia stopped too, turning slowly to meet her eyes. “And she is the who should go find Luke?”

The older woman rolled her eyes as she threw her a mocking look. “She is, unless you would like to join her, Kara.” She tightened her jaw as she looked away. “Rey is going because she needs the guidance of Luke. The force is strong with her.”

“So she  _ is  _ a jedi,” she whispered to herself. She didn’t mean to sound rude, she just didn’t understand.  _ Ask Leia about the temple. _

“Kara.” Leia’s voice softened as she approached her. She placed a hand on her cheek with affection, concern showing in her eyes. “I have never seen you act this way. Is there something wrong?”

The younger woman looked right back into her eyes, and then down at the floor as she bit her bottom lip anxiously. “Do you remember those dreams I would have when I was younger? The ones that were so vivid?”

Leia’s eyes flickered as she tried to find her her under her lashes. “Yes, I do remember.” Her voice was soft, yet full of confusion.

“It happened again, when I was in one of the Finalizers. I saw Rey and I saw...it happen, it became a form of reality.” She couldn’t say his name, either of them, not in front of her.

“But that’s not what is bothering you, is it?” Kara sighed.

“When I collapsed on the floor yesterday, I saw myself when I was seven and a saw a boy who was a few years older.” At the mention of the boy, she glanced at the woman. Her eyes showed some sort of sadness and shame. Leia was already in pain and was mourning, pushing her feeling on her would only upset her. 

Kara shook her head with an embarrassed smile on her lips. “I-I’m talking nonsense, I’m sorry, I will head back to my ship. See you later, Leia.” She took a step back, and before letting the woman say anything else she was already on her way.

“Kara!” The loud voice of the General caused everyone in a close distance to stop dead in their tracks. The attention was on the younger one, she turned around with embarrassment. It was like getting scolded in front of everyone. They were quick to mind their own business and continue on with their activities. Kara walked back to where Leia was still standing. “I think it’s time for us to talk.”


	10. The Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still many questions that need answers, but this might just be the beginning.

The second the door to Leia’s quarters closed behind the two. Kara stood still as she watched Leia sit down on the edge of her own bed. Whatever it was that Leia needed to talk to her about, it had to be very important by the look in her face. She looked tired. Nothing compared to the strong mask she had used outside when everyone was watching. Now it was just the two of them alone.

“Leia-.” she spoke softly but the woman only raised her hand, stopping her from talking as she shook her head. Then their eyes met and her breath got caught in her throat. Her beautiful dark brown eyes looking at her the exact same way she did when she told her about her father.

“I had a feeling you would have questions, but I’m quite surprised it took you this long.” All Kara could do was stay silent and wait for Leia to explain herself. “Before Luke disappeared, he gave me something that belonged to your father. Han thought it would be best if we waited for you to take your time and digest the loss of your father, but when we thought you were ready you left so we never got the chance.”

Leia stood up and walked across the room to a blaster door. She opened it and stepped inside for just a few seconds before returning with an old looking square brown leather chest. When the older woman looked at her in the eyes, Kara took a deep breath before getting closer.  _ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _ . She counted the steps in her head before she finally stopped right in front of Leia. She then looked down at the chest and then right back at the woman. It somehow looked familiar, but since it belonged to her father, it had to. The woman softened her gaze even more and raised the chest closer to Kara, who took it with trembling hands. It was heavier than it seemed.

“Han believed that whatever was inside, could help you. So did Luke.” The mention of Leia’s brother made her raise her gaze with furrowed brows. She hardly remembered the Jedi, only saw him once when she was very young since her father and him were close friends back in the day. 

“And you?” She asked with curiosity. “Do you think it will help me?”

“I really hope it does. I don’t have many answers to the questions you might have.”

“What does that mean?” She looked down at the chest and then at the woman. 

“A lot Kara.” Leia said, she raised her right hand and placed it softly against Kara’s cheek. “I know how you feel about your father sweetheart, but I think it’s time for you to know and find the answers to your questions.”

Leia backed away and, without adding anything else, she walked around her and headed outside. The sound of the blaster door opening and closing echoed through the walls of the room. The woman had left Kara alone in her quarters, giving her a moment of privacy, a  _ true  _ moment of privacy. When Kara looked down at the chest in her hands, she felt her mouth go dry, she wet her lips with her tongue as a way to compensate for her body’s reaction. She took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of the bed, the same exact spot where Leia had been a few minutes ago. 

She stared at the handle that was on the center of the chest, it seemed like it used to have some sort of lock that kept it from being opened but not any more. Sweat started forming on the palms of her hands as she moved her right hand away from the side of the chest and made her way to the handle. The cold from the rusty metal against her soft skin sent a shiver down her spine. She lifted the top part of the chest, the sound of the hinges echoed for a split second inside her head.

Despite its small size, there were a lot of things inside the chest, it was full to the brim. She reached inside, the first thing she saw were around twenty to thirty old letters her mother had written, she could recognize her handwriting anywhere. The letters were all addressed to her father, telling him how things were going in the base and about her, her name written so nicely done that it made her heart sink. Even if it was just her name written in an old piece of paper, she could just tell the intention in the movement, so tender and  _ loving _ . She had forgotten what her mother sounded, looked and even what it felt like to be embraced by her, or how she would caress her hair as they lay down in bed while she sang her to sleep. She missed her so much. Even if she didn’t think very often of her, she truly did miss her, she would give anything just to see her one more time. Even if her mother would go on missions a lot, she was always there when she needed her. She was her best friend and the best mother she could have asked for. A hot trail of tears went down her cheeks as all the happy memories flashed through her mind. She caressed the letter in her hand softly hoping to bring herself some comfort. 

She placed all of the letters to the side and saw a thick worn-out leather journal, she turned it around to see the back, at the bottom right there were two small initials carved into the leather, her father’s initials.  _ Q.Z.  _ Her digits ghosted over them, her breath caught in her throat. The leather was rough and yet soft, there were creases that indicated its constant usage in the past, the pages inside were wrinkled at the edges, making it seem thicker. She flipped the journal to the front, her hand gliding down the cover and flipping it open. The first page was all filled with writings and drawings. The handwriting was too stiff, tall, like it was written in a hurry, but it was clean and easy to read. It was definitely his, it had been so long since the last time she had seen his handwriting, unlike her mother’s, she always kept the letter her mother left before passing away.

Kara went through pages and pages, all talking about Jedi techniques, tricks, and training Luke had learned and had taught the Padawans in his academy. The more pages she turned, the longer it felt like there was nothing there. That was until a page caught her attention, this one had a passage, a diary entry with the date of 17 BBY. That was the year she had turned seven years old.

“ _ I have finally returned home. Twelve full months have passed since I was here. The days that have gone by while I stayed in the Temple with Luke were exhausting and tiring, but worth the hard work. The younglings are learning fast. They still have a long way to go but they are dedicated, helping one another in this long journey. After meeting with Leia and Han to report on Ben’s training they thanked me. I have told them they don’t have to. I care about the boy. Ben has adjusted to the academy very well, he trains hard but he is simply gifted by the force, his strength and abilities are outstanding compared to those of the rest of the students. But behind those eyes I can see he misses his home, just like I miss mine, the difference is, I can come and go whenever I desire to do so. During the afternoon, I played with my little girl in the forest by the waterfalls, she has grown so much in the past year, not a single day went by where I didn’t miss her. Kara has developed an interest in collecting rocks. I believe she was taken after me, she has set up a camping ground where she can go and play. She is learning so much by herself. I wish I could stay more time, but I’ll have to go back to the academy soon. Luke needs me, the younglings need me.” _

The entry ended there and it was just like she remembered: her father was far more invested in the academy that in her or her mother. It had been like that for years. Reading it only brought back many memories she wished she could ignore. But what truly had caught her attention was the mention of Kylo. She didn’t remember ever hearing of her father training him or even being in the temple at the same time as him.  _ Ask Leia about the temple _ . The words of Kylo echoed in her head again. Is that what he had meant? Then her heart stopped. The memory of the dream she had when she woke up in the infirmary back at the Finalizer resurfaced in her mind. She had dreamt of seeing her father inside a fire, kneeling down before getting struck down by a figure. Could that figure had been him? That had to be what he wanted, to torment her with the past.

She quickly closed the journal, grabbed her mother’s letters and put them all back to their original place. She stood up with the chest in her arms and stormed out of Leia’s quarters. He dared play with her head, humiliate her with that First Order pin like she belonged to him like she was his property. He even dared to say that he had spared her from death, but what he did to her father, he killed him. He knew who she was, he knew her name and her family, he even said it himself when she first saw him after waking up  _ ‘ _ _ I know many things besides just your name. _ ’ His voice was engraved in her brain, her heart pumped fast as she clutched her hands tight into a fist. She was going to find him and she was going to make him pay for all of his doings.

A strong hand gripped her lower arm and pulled her back, she turned around, getting her free from said grip as she faced  _ him _ . Poe's dark eyes came into view in place of the hazel eyes she was expecting to find, they were wide with confusion and panic behind his gaze. Both of his hands were around his neck as he seemed to gasp for air. Her eyebrows furrowed as she then noticed how her left arm was extended in the air, her fingers seemed like they were gripping something that wasn’t truly there. She looked back up at the man.

“Kara,” she heard his voice, suffocating, panic in every single one of those four letters. However, his voice was submerged under the loud beating of her heart in her ears. 

_ Let the force guide you, let the anger consume you.  _ Her own voice echoed inside her head. Before she could even react she hit the ground hard, something prevented her head from actually making contact with the concrete. The sound of three bodies hitting the ground brought her back to her senses.

She saw Poe on his knees gasping for air and coughing with his head down as one hand was on the floor and the other on his throat. A hand was softly placed on her right shoulder, she turned her head to find Knox staring into her eyes with worry, he had been the one to tackle her to the ground. Kara sat up and tried to crawl to Poe, two more people appeared and were trying to check on the man.

“P-Poe, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t k-know what-.” She was shaking in what she could only describe as fear. As she was getting closer to the man, he raised his hand, stopping her on her tracks.

“I’m fine kid.” His voice was raspy and deeper than usual, he shook his head, not looking up to meet her gaze. “Don’t worry.” Standing far behind the man was Leia, staring at him and then at her, like she had pieced things together as she watched in silence, eyebrows tilted downward. She looked around to now see a group of people surrounding them, curious as to what had happened with the pilot, then she met Rey’s eyes, but her gaze was different from the rest. It was like she had made the discovery of her life, her eyes shone in a way she could only recognize as tranquility.

“Kara.” Knox's voice caused her to turn her head to look at him once more, “We should go inside.”

All she could do was nod her head. With the help of the man, she stood up and looked down at Poe, who was already on his feet. She tried to speak, to apologize to him again, but Knox turned her so that they could head back to the starship, making their way through the people who, in turn, opened a path for them.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was on her knees, hands gripping tightly the edges of the toilet bowl as she emptied her stomach. Her hand reached the button and flushed it. She stood up and went to the hand-washer, splashing cold water on her face as she felt even sicker than before.  _ Knock _ ,  _ knock _ .

“Sweetheart.” The voice belonged to Leia, behind the door she could hear the whispers of Knox and Rey before they were silenced by the sound of the hatch closing, leaving the two women alone. She closed her eyes again as she left her head fall, her eyes watering, threatening her. “You must be so confused.”

“Is Poe alright?” There was a small silence before the woman spoke.

“Poe’s alright. I need you to come out of there,” Kara shook her head as she walked away from the mirror.

“No. If I do I could hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, kid, I assure you.” Kara looked at the blaster door, she could feel Leia standing right behind it, probably with a very worried look on her face. “I know you Kara, and I know you didn’t mean to do that, you would never hurt anyone.”

And yet she had done it. She had hurt someone when she let anger deafen her way of thought. “You read your father’s journal, didn’t you?”

At the mention of the journal, Kara’s lips parted. She tried to respond but nothing came out, just a silent sigh. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall, holding the edges of the sink. 

Leia also closed her eyes, her hand softly pressed against the door. When she saw Kara crawling on the floor to get to Poe, and then his rejection to let her get closer, the woman could see the pain in her face. She couldn’t blame her, but couldn’t blame the man either.

“Ben.” Leia’s eyes widened at the mention of that name, her boy, her son. “Is it true he knew my father?” The blaster door suddenly opened. Kara stood in front of her with teary eyes as she met Leia's gaze.

“Yes, it’s true.” Kara’s chest raised as she took a deep breath. Leia took a step forward and caressed her cheek, pulling her in her direction to hug her. Kara let her and immediately wrapped her arms around the younger one. Leia could feel Kara tremble under her embrace as she cried softly on the crook of her neck. All the woman could do was caress her hair and back as she whispered to her to let it all out. She was a wreck. Kara was scared.

“You will go and you will find Luke. He will  _ help  _ you, far more than I can right now.”

After a while of catching up on what the two of them had been doing for the past few years, the general had to conclude the conversation and return to her duties, leaving the woman alone inside the ship. Leia was going to let Rey and Chewie know that Kara would also go to Ahch-To to find Lule. 

Kara stood up from her seat and glanced around the place. It felt surreal now that she had taken the time to analyze her surrounding as if everything that happened in the past week never took place. 

Her eyes stopped at the chest sitting in the table where the maps were. She walked across the ship and grabbed it, she then walked to the back of the ship, the echo of her boots hitting the floor was the only sounds inside the ship. She stopped when she reached a bigger blaster door that was on the further end of the ship, she pressed the panel and a door opened, revealing a dark room. 

That had been the first time in months she had entered the room, or maybe a whole year had passed. The lights turned on to show the piles of papers, books and even more maps scattered on the floor. The clothes were still hanging out of the organizer, the bed at the far end was undone. She never had bothered to organize or get rid of any of the things inside. 

Everything inside that room remained just like her father had left it. She would often avoid going in or even getting too close to the door, but had used it for some extra storage once in a while. When she finally stepped in, she took in a deep breath as she made her way to the desk in the middle of the room. There, she placed the chest carefully. 

_ Ask Leia about the Temple _ . Kara closed her eyes, why was she letting his words dig deeper into her brain? It felt like all he wanted to do was to taunt her, but she wasn’t going to let him win. She would use his game against him. She'd make him pay. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the dresser, it didn’t have a door so all of the clothes inside were visible. Her fingers reached for the fabric of a long-sleeved shirt that belonged to her father, gripping it as she pulled the clothes towards her.

“Kara,” her eyes widen and her breathing stopped. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as she heard her name in an accent she knew just too well. She turned around immediately a bit too fast, only to not meet the green eyes she was expecting to see. 

“I thought I heard you,” Knox's voice made her turn around. He was standing by the frame of the blaster door as his eyes wandered around the room. “This place is huge, I'd wondered where the rest of the ship was. Who’s are those?” He pointed with his chin at the clothes. Kara let go of them.

“My father’s. This were his quarters.” She took a step back and turned her body to face the man.

“His…” He paused as he tried to figure out what it meant. Then his eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms on top of his chest as he looked down at Kara’s boots. “Leia said that you are going with Rey to find that Sky guy.”

“I am.” Kara walked up to the only chair that was in front of the table and sat down as she crossed her arms, her body facing him. “I have many questions, I believe he has the answers to.”

“Like what happened outside? Cuse that was kind of crazy.” He asked with curiosity and sudden excitement, though that didn’t stop her from looking away with guilt.

“I hope so. Whatever that was, I can’t let it happen again.” Knox nodded silently as he started looking around the room once again. He started pacing around the room.

“I know it’s not my place but whatever that was, it seemed like something only a force user would do. You know, something Ren would do.” Her head snapped to look at him. Knox was crouching down, staring at a pile of books on the floor. 

“Do not compare me to him.” She raised her voice, stopping the man from reaching a book. “I never meant to hurt Poe. It was an accident.” 

“I wasn’t trying to compare you to Ren-.”

“Can we all just stop talking about him!? About the base? About the kriffing First Order?” The man blinked a couple of times, he looked down at the pile. Meanwhile, his jaw tightened as well as the muscles of his arms, but all he did was nod silently as he stood up.

“I will check with Rey and see that everything is ready for tomorrow.” Knox didn’t wait for her to respond. He turned around without looking her way and left the ship immediately. Kara was alone once again.

The next morning Kara woke up in the bed that belonged to her father. Next to her was his journal, opened on the page she had left it on the previous night. She had spent the rest of the evening reading as much as she could of the journal, she'd missed lunch and dinner. There were still many more diary entries to go through as well as two more journals. The few entries she read through talked about his life at the academy and what it was like training with Luke. Others were just small sentences followed by pages and pages of old Jedi technics and legends. 

Kara grabbed the journal, closing it before she got out of bed and placed it back inside the chest. She put on her boots and made her way to find Knox. The blaster door opened. As she walked through the Mizar, she didn't hear the man or anyone else inside for that matter. There were no signs of his bed, his bag wasn’t on sight. He wasn’t there. She decided to go outside and look for him.

The hatch dropped with a hiss and Kara started going down the ramp. The first thing she saw was Chewbacca standing in front of her with his bowcaster peeking from behind him.

“Good morning, Chewie.” He greeted her back in his language and went to ask how she was.

“Slept well, and you?” The Wookiee shrugged and then proceeded to point towards the Falcon in the distance. She saw Knox talking with Rey as they stepped out of the ship. “Thank you, I was just going to go look for him.”

After a quick hug, she turned around and headed towards the other two people awake at the base at the moment. By the position of the sun, it seemed like it was seven in the morning, just as early as she had woken up to the day before. Kara took the last step before she stopped completely on her tracks to meet Rey and Knox, who were loading small supply boxes into the ship. When they both noticed her presence, only Rey turned to acknowledge her.

“Kara, where were you yesterday? I didn’t see you at all the rest of the day.” Rey was the first one to speak. Meanwhile, Knox continued loading the boxes completely unbothered by her presence.

“I was tired so I just stayed inside.” She shrugged and tried to catch the man’s eyes but that just didn’t seem to work. “Need help?” Her eyes returned to Rey’s as the girl looked down at the box in her hands.

“Maybe you could help with those two boxes over there.” The brunette pointed at them with her chin while she started to head inside the Falcon.

Kara walked towards them. They weren’t big so she bent over to carry them, but she had underestimated how heavy they would be. With a little extra force, she managed to carry them inside the ship, leaving them by the entrance as Knox took them and turned around to place them where they belonged.

“You have your things ready? We are leaving in seven.” Kara watched how Rey appeared from around the hall with her staff now on her back.

“My things?” She asked with confusion.

“Yeah, Knox didn’t tell you? We are leaving in the Falcon.” Rey turned to look at the hall in which Knox had disappeared in.

“No, he didn’t.” She bit her lip and turned to look at the girl again, “Also Rey, I don’t plan on staying in Ahch-To for too long, just a few days at best. All I really need is to talk to him. I think it would be better if I go on my ship.” Kara noticed how Rey tilted her head slightly to the right while not looking too pleased. 

“Oh, I thought you would stay longer since you are force sensitive too.” 

_ Force sensitive? _ Kara asked herself as she stared into the girl's eyes, a dark green that could almost pass as hazel. They were beautiful, in actuality the girl was beautiful. Her eyes shone behind her long eyelashes, her brown hair was neatly put in the three buns and she had just noticed the new outfit, dark sleeveless shirt, and light grey vest.

“I-I don’t think am force sensitive. I would’ve known, believe me.” 

“Well if you say so, but let me tell you something. I always knew, deep inside that there was something in me, something that I just couldn’t fully describe or understand, that was until I was finally realized what it was. It was the force and I just found out two days ago.” A slight smile appeared on her.

“Two days ago? How is that possible?” Rey shrugged as she let out an awkward laugh.

“I guess the only good thing about being taken by the First Order was just being taken.”

“Sorry to bother the two of you.” Knox appeared behind Rey, slightly towering over the girl. “But we only have four minutes before we leave, are you two ready to meet the last Jedi in the galaxy?”


End file.
